The Beginning Of Camelot
by Ceillean
Summary: Emperor Jagged Fel's daughter is about to get married. Jaina and Jag think about of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Jaina stood before the floor-to-ceiling mirror, admiring the beautiful gown she was wearing. A dark blue shimmersilk dress, a perfect fit for her body. The skirt pooled around her feet, threads of silver woven throughout the elegant fabric. Small beads had been hand sewn onto the strapless bodice, a wondrous pattern that reminded her of far away stars.

Her dark hair – now streaked with grey – was elaborately piled at the back of her head, golden pins decorated with twinkling blue corusca gems holding the tresses where they were supposed to be.

She smiled at her reflection, slowly moving her fingers along the seams of the bodice. During the years she'd gotten used to dressing up, showing the public eye that she was the beautiful wife of the Emperor. Once she had fought against the unspoken dress code but to no avail. In the end it had always come down to elegant gowns and jewelry it seemed no mere mortal could afford.

She reached up to her throat, gently massaging the golden collier around her neck. There was a single blue gem, matching those in her hair, reflecting the lamp light from above.

Dropping her hands to her sides, she gave her mirror image a curt nod and took a deep breath, "I guess I'm ready."

She was lying to herself, of course. No parent would ever be ready for the biggest day in their child's life, especially if it was their daughter.

Turning away from the mirror she blew out a breath and walked towards the single, very large white sofa in her dressing room. She sat down gracefully, making sure not to wrinkle the skirt of her dress. Leaning back, she closed her eyes for a long moment, her heart pounding away beneath her ribs.

It felt like yesterday when she'd carried her baby girl in her arms, comforting the little thing until she'd fallen asleep. And now she was getting married.

Jaina rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She was happy for her daughter, there was no doubt, but it felt like Jaina was losing her.

"Are you alright?"

Startled, she lifted her dark eyes and smiled. Jag stood in the entrance of her dressing room, fully clothed in the Imperial dress uniform he always wore with pride. Badges he'd earned during his time as a pilot and the insignia of the Imperial rule were neatly polished, seemingly reflecting the entire room.

His hair was cut short, military style, the white strand above a scar on his forehead still visible throughout all the silver that seemed to show his true age.

And Jaina still loved him with all her heart. She woke up next to him and her heart jumped with joy at seeing him every day; his smile sent shivers throughout her body and his laugh still had the power to bring her to her knees.

"I'm fine." She answered quietly as he made his way to take a seat beside her. He grasped her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"There's no sense in lying to me."

Jaina chuckled and briefly closed her eyes, "Is it possible to be more nervous than the bride?" she asked in a low voice, her thumb massaging over his knuckles.

"Most certainly." Jag answered eyeing his wife with deep felt adoration, "She is our oldest child and we're forced to give her away to another man." He sighed melodramatically and narrowed his green eyes, "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Jaina laughed and laid her head onto his shoulder, "Hush, you."

They fell silent for a long while, listening to a gathering crowd beneath the windows of the dressing room. Two thousand people were attending the wedding – the first ceremony out of three. How many guests would complete the entire wedding, Jaina didn't really know. There was the family, of course, friends and mere acquaintances, political partners and military personnel – and the Jedi.

"How much longer until we have to show ourselves?" Jaina asked while splaying her hands on his chest.

"One hour, fifty-eight minutes and fifteen seconds."

Jaina arched a dark brow and lifted her head to give him a quizzical look, "You're counting rather accurately, aren't you?"

There was a long sigh then and Jag let his shoulders sag just a little, "Our daughter will be carrying a different name. Of course I'm counting."

"Do you remember the day I told you I was pregnant?" Jaina asked, changing the subject with a little laugh, "I'd never seen you so… _confused_ before."

"I wasn't confused."

"You could have fooled me."

25 years ago

His kisses seemed to penetrate her very soul. Her hands tangled through his hair, gripping the short strands just enough to break off the kiss.

"I'm late, Jag. They're waiting for me." Her voice was a mere husky whisper as she trailed a finger down his cleanly shaven cheek.

"Let them wait." He captured her swollen lips with his, his hands finding their way underneath her shirt, gently stroking along her warm, creamy skin. He did wondrous things with his tongue and a dark moan escaped her throat.

Splaying her hands on his chest, she backed away a step and smiled at him, "We don't keep people waiting. It's rude."

The corners of Jag's mouth lifted into a sly smile, "I don't care right now." He grabbed her hips in a firm grasp, pulling her small form flat against his chest. His mouth descended on hers yet again, his arms encircling her waist. She reached up and played with strands of his disheveled hair, leaning into 

the kiss as his hands trailed down her backside, picking her up from the floor in one fluent movement.

She swung her legs around his midsection, locking her ankles in place – he had her pinned against the wall in seconds. He trailed soft, warm kisses down the line of her jaw, nibbling on the skin right above her pulse. Gently, he grazed her earlobe with his teeth, "Are you sure you want to leave?" he whispered and a shiver ran down her spine as his hot breath touched her skin.

Jaina swallowed once – twice – and nodded, "I promised."

Reluctantly he dropped her to her feet, cupping her face in his hands. His green eyes, alight with fire, stared back at her, "Then you should go. But don't be too long." He dipped his head and she caught a smile on his face, "I'm not nearly finished with you."

Blushing bright red, she cleared her throat and took a step back. She'd already been on the way out when Jag had caught up with her to give her single good-bye kiss.

"I'll be back in a little while." She said, leaning in to give him a small peck on the cheek. She turned around and headed towards the exit of their living area, a bright smile on her face.

Jag watched her leave while absent-mindedly stroking a finger across his chin. He let a long sigh escape his throat before deciding to make a quick com call. Although he'd promised his wife over and over again that he wouldn't send anyone to spy on her, he did feel the overwhelming need to send someone to watch her.

In his book there was a great difference between the two.

He switched on the com unit while taking a seat, his fingers moving along the keys and tapping in the frequency of one of the first of his Force sensitive guards. He was hoping to someday create an Imperial guard consisting mostly of Jedi. Who better to protect, than someone who could hide their presence while delivering a killing blow when necessary?

Jag wasn't kidding himself – his line of work was as dangerous as it got. But he wasn't worried about himself; it was Jaina his thoughts revolved around. If something were to happen to her, he'd never forgive himself.

So making sure she got to wherever it was she was going in one peace and returning home in the same manner was his top priority at that very moment.

"Yes, Fel, what is it?"

Jag was ripped from his thoughts as a small hologram of Kyp Durron hovered in mid air, a deep frown on the older man's face, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not." But his voice held a tinge of annoyance – Jag smiled.

"I need you to keep an eye on Jaina this afternoon. She's already left so you'd best hurry."

Kyp raised his dark brows, "And you tell me _now_?"

"I wasn't able to place the call any earlier."

Kyp snorted and ran a hand through his hair, "I wonder why." He sighed then and nodded once, "I'm on my way. If I come back in tiny little pieces, you'll know Jaina found out I was watching her. And then you'll be next."

The older man cut the connection but Jag was certain he saw a small smile on his face. Satisfied that Kyp would do his best to ensure Jaina's protection, he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

He had a few more minutes to relax until he needed to get back to work.

Outside in the hall, Jaina steadied herself against the wall with an outstretched hand. The smile had turned into a flat out grin and she stifled a giggle. They'd been married for a little over a year and it seemed to her, the love she felt for him was growing with every passing day.

Catching her breath, she straightened up and tried her best to regain composure. She used the Force to calm her overactive, aroused nerves; to calm her heart that threatened to jump out of her chest by the sheer thought of the man who was only a door away.

She dug her com link from one of her pockets and took a deep breath before thumbing it on. She'd saved the frequency to reach her mother the day before and now waited patiently for the older woman to pick up.

"You're late." She heard Leia mutter and Jaina laughed.

"Sorry. I got caught up."

"I can imagine."

Jaina felt another blush surface on her cheeks and she cleared her throat, "So you're ready to go then?"

"I've _been_ ready to go for almost half an hour."

Jaina hurried her steps towards the nearest turbo lift, slapping the controls with her free hand, "I'm on my way." She cut the link and took another deep breath. Her nervousness was growing and not even Jedi relaxation techniques seemed to be helping.

The doors to the lift swished aside silently and she stepped onto the platform with a quivering breath. As she touched the controls to go down, her thoughts whirled around Jagged – as they usually did when she was alone and there was no new evil terrorizing the galaxy.

She touched a finger to her lips, wondering what he still had planned to do to her. He was as relentless as he was stubborn but she liked these traits when it came to the two of them being together.

With a long sigh she realized she missed him already.

The lift halted on a private shuttle hangar and she felt her mother's agitation through the Force. Leia Organa Solo did not like to wait.

The older woman shifted her dark gaze towards her daughter as she came closer with hurried steps, "Is it safe to leave?" Leia asked.

Jaina nodded, "Yeah. I told him I was meeting a few friends for lunch. There won't be anyone following us."

"Your husband is a bit overprotective, for my taste." Leia rounded a small, inconspicuous grey speeder and opened the drivers' door with a touch of her palm.

Jaina got in beside her and gave her mother an amused look, "He's just worried. That's all."

Leia said nothing more as she palmed on the speeder and put it into reverse. Seconds passed by until they were out of the hangar, rising to meet with other air speeders high above the spires of Bastion.

"Thank you for coming." Jaina said in a low voice, "How's Dad?"

Leia shrugged noncommittally, "He's doing alright. I suppose Allana's keeping him young in his old age."

Jaina kept quiet for the rest of the short journey. Her hands were clammy as she folded them in her lap and the nervousness seemed to seep into the marrow of her bones. Plainly put, she was a wreck.

When Leia reached their destination, she parked the speeder in yet another private hangar – there were no prying eyes here and definitely no media. It wouldn't do anyone any good if the media caught Jaina and her mother on their way to a doctor's appointment.

"You'll be alright, Jaina." Leia touched her shoulder in a reassuring gesture, "I can feel you're about to explode with anxiety."

Jaina shifted her gaze to her feet, "I'm not scared, Mom. I just feel overwhelmed, that's all." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes while drawing on the Force.

"Let's get this over with." Leia said and Jaina nodded while following her mother into the medical complex.

Jaina sat on the exam table, kicking her legs back and forth as she tried to seem patient. The doctor had left minutes ago, excusing herself to check over Jaina's test results. The imperial doctor was sworn to secrecy; Jaina was sure she wouldn't tell anyone that Jagged Fel's wife had come to see her without him knowing about it.

This was something Jaina wanted to finish on her own – it was her right as an individual and she wouldn't let anyone get into the way.

Leia was waiting outside the door, pacing back and forth no doubt. Jaina was overly grateful for Leia to have come all the way to Bastion for this one day. Even though their relationship had been strained throughout the years, Jaina wasn't sure she could get through the examination without knowing her mother was there to catch her should she fall.

The doctor walked in at that moment, a little unreadable smile on her face. Jaina had to wonder if all medical personnel were trained in that tiny infamous smile that made you feel like you were either going to die a most terrible death or live until you were a hundred and fifty.

The short, dark skinned human woman sat down on her small stool, reaching towards a counter to retrieve her data chart, "How've you been feeling, Mrs. Fel?"

Jaina cleared her throat, "Alright, I suppose."

The doctor took another look at her chart before replacing it on the counter, "Congratulations. You'll be having a baby soon."

Jaina had already figured as much but it was a whole different thing having her innermost feelings verified by a doctor. She was speechless as she sat there, still kicking her legs back and forth as she stared at the woman sitting in front of her.

The door to the exam room opened and both women turned their heads as Leia entered. The expression on her face was one of anticipation and hope – yes, Leia would be happy to have another grand child. Another child to pamper and spoil.

Tears suddenly stung at Jaina's eyes and she swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She didn't know what to say – she nodded towards her mother and that was all Leia needed to break a beautiful, wide smile and hurry to hug her little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyp watched from the shadows, becoming one with the semi darkness surrounding the buildings. He sat crouched atop a ledge far above the walkway, just high enough to make out who entered and exited the medical complex. Within seconds he would be able to jump down and gracefully land on his feet without making a single sound.

No one noticed him – he made sure of it. Using the Force as a cloak to wrap around himself, _if_ anyone looked up, all they'd see would be a blurry apparition of darkness; a display of elements, reflecting the sunlight in different hues of colors. Some would be able to feel a flicker of sorts but after a moment of admiring the lights, they'd move on and be none the wiser.

The Jedi Master watched in silence, wondering and worrying why Jaina had come to the medical complex. He'd been rather surprised to see Leia with her – had Jag known about these turn of events he would have told him. Kyp knew Jaina well enough to know that this was something big and important if she tried keeping it to herself. The two women had used precautions not to be followed. Normal beings would have been fooled but not Kyp.

So he hid himself from the Force and he waited.

He didn't know how much time had passed. Maybe minutes, maybe even a very long two hours but still the women didn't show. Slowly he probed the vicinity with the Force and he felt their presences right where they had been this whole time.

What was going on in there? His worry grew with every passing second, his agitation shooting to a high and he found himself suddenly yearning for a fight – just so he could pass the time and forget about the fact that Jaina was seeing a doctor. Maybe it was just a check-up? But then she wouldn't have called Leia.

He opened his connection to the Force just a fracture as he felt a sudden burst of joy emanating from the medical complex and the source was definitely Jaina. She was giddily happy about something and the feeling tingled through his body, washing his worry away.

He waited another few minutes, confusion at the sudden outburst of positive feelings etched onto his face. His body snapped to full attention as he saw Jaina and her mother exit the medical complex. Frowning at why they'd taken the main entrance, he watched them move into the crowd, milling about and heading to a wide and busy pedestrian zone.

It would get increasingly hard to follow them.

And just as he thought this, he saw a red headed guy heading Jaina's way, a holocam in his hand. Kyp knew without a doubt that the kid was a journalist. And he'd caught sight of Jaina Solo Fel with her mother and it would be one the greatest stories in the kid's career.

Kyp smiled.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

He dropped down from the ledge, his boots hitting the ground noiselessly. People around him looked stunned and shocked – trying to hide his presence while in rapid movement drained him too much – but held their peace as they caught sight of the silver cylinder dangling from his hip.

Kyp hurried through the bustle of people, shoving some aside to get to the journalist kid. He felt Leia and Jaina a long way ahead and was fairly certain he'd catch up with the two of them later. First he had to take care of the kid.

When the Jedi Master got near enough, he sent a tiny Force blast of energy into the holocam and was more than just satisfied as a small wad of smoke rose into the chilly air. The kid groaned and shook his head, digging through his pockets in his jacket and retrieving another holocam, albeit a very small one.

Kyp rolled his eyes and shoved his lean form further through the crowd towards the journalist kid. He didn't seem to be older than in his mid-twenties – the arrogant, conceited and loud-mouthed type Kyp assumed. He'd had his personal run-ins with the media before and most all of the "news" people were alike. Kriff the humane side of a story; the readers and the viewers were important, no matter if the story was a great big fat lie or not.

The red head was just about to run after Jaina and her mother – Kyp could see their dark heads bobbing up and down as they leisurely walked through the pedestrian zone, seemingly oblivious that they were being followed – when Kyp grabbed the kids shoulder and spun him around.

His gaze wandered back to the two women for a single second and he couldn't help but wonder why the hell they were out here amongst the people, both knowing full well how dangerous it could be. He made a mental note to have a long, nice talk with Jaina about it.

"Get off me!" The red head jumped back, straightening his jacket with a flick of his hand. Dark green eyes stared blasters at Kyp and the Jedi Master smiled.

"Leave." His voice was cold and very low.

"You can't tell me what to do. I have a job to finish. Get out of my way."

Kyp stepped closer while running his thumb along his chin, an almost imperceptible smile on his face, "You need to leave and find yourself another victim for the media." He touched the boys' mind with the Force, trying to plant the definite suggestion for him to leave.

But it seemed the kid was strong willed and instead of turning around to go, he stepped closer and shook his head, "Not a chance, pal. Do you see who that is?" He pointed down the walkway, where Jaina and Leia's short forms were slowly leaving his line of sight.

"If I get these holos, my boss'll kiss my ass for at least a month." The kid took a step back and shook his head, "So there's no way in hell I'm letting her get away." He inclined his head in the direction Jaina had gone, a bright smile on his face.

Kyp shook his head and heaved a sigh, "This isn't a debate. You will leave and you'll leave now."

"Whoa, man!" the kid lifted both his hands – one still holding the tiny holocam, Kyp noticed – and instead of taking another step back, the kid was stupid enough to come closer.

Kyp felt the sudden urge to laugh at the boy.

"Back off! I swear to the Gods I'll bitch slap you if you don't."

Now that was just too much. He couldn't help himself. The urge to burst out laughing seemed to overrule all his other senses and so he stood before the kid, shaking his head in utter amusement and laughed.

"I'm not joking. Back off."

It took a moment for Kyp to regain his composure and when he did, the fierceness within his dark eyes made the kid step back. Which was the one smart move on his part, Kyp thought.

"Don't kriff with me, you little prick." He used the Force to shove the kid just a little. He stumbled backward, frowning at the sudden unexpected and unwanted movement of his feet.

The sun suddenly reflected off Kyp's lightsaber and the kid swallowed visibly. Kyp felt a jolt of satisfaction, "Get the hell out of here."

Red-Head's already pale complexion seemed to whiten as he realized what he'd gotten himself into. He turned his head to look down the walkway – Jaina and Leia were nowhere in sight.

Kyp could sense the kid's anticipation through the Force and was certain he'd try to bolt down the walkway to catch up with his prey. The Jedi reached out and grabbed a handful of the kids' shirt, "Don't you dare even think it." He said, his voice a deadly whisper, "Now get the hell out of here. I won't repeat myself."

The kid scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Sure. And what're you gonna do about it? Beat me up and use your freaky mind tricks in front of all these people? Go ahead, oh-great-master! It'd give me one hell of a story to write."

Kyp could feel the kid's fear through the Force, a steady flicker of energy. "One last chance, kid. Leave."

Instead of doing the sensible thing, the red-head chuckled, "Or what? Your empty threats annoy me."

With a single thought Kyp had tossed the boy a few meters across the walkway. There were shocked gasps and stares but the Jedi Master couldn't have cared less. Jaina's safety was on the line and he'd do everything in his power to ensure it. That's what he had signed up for and that's what he intended to do – no matter the consequences.

Pedestrians moved out of his way as he took slow and measured steps towards the kid lying sprawled on his back. Kyp felt stares on his back, heard whispers but he didn't care.

Crouching down beside the kid, he sighed, "How about now? Ready to go?" He cocked his head to the side and raised his dark brows in question.

The kid jumped to his feet, his pale face a bright red as he noticed the stares the two of them were receiving.

There was yet another small flicker within the Force – Kyp was almost impressed by the will the kid possessed because the Jedi Master knew the kid would make a run for it.

Kyp reached out with his hand and shoved the kid back the way he'd come, "Move."

Red-head swallowed and it seemed he was slowly coming to his senses, "You know, we could work this out. I mean, I get the pictures in and I'll give you half of the profit. Sound good?"

"Move!" Kyp bellowed, startling the red-headed kid into a run. Kyp watched the child journalist round a corner, vanishing within the shadows.

This time he'd kept the media off Jaina's back. He reached out with the Force, feeling that she was alright and still very much the happy woman she was when she'd exited the medical complex.

Everything was fine. And Jaina would never know about those trying to follow her. It was his job to keep them away – and so far he'd been doing well.

He let out a breath and dragged a hand through his short, dark hair. He hadn't gotten a real, decent fight and he still felt agitated. With a little, evil smile he headed down the walkway Jaina and Leia had used previously. When the day was done, he'd head home first before reporting in to Jag.

And he wasn't feeling the least bit gentle.

Jaina returned from the short shopping trip a few hours later, surprised to find Jag lying on the sofa with his data pad on his chest. She watched him for a very long moment – his chest rose and fell with his breathing, his eyes moved back and forth beneath the lids and she wondered what it was he was dreaming.

She reached out and touched a strand of his hair, smiling as he sighed in his sleep.

Jaina and Leia had taken the time to come up with an idea as to how to break the joyous news to Jag. She still wasn't used to the fact that there was life growing within her and she didn't think she'd ever get used to it. She'd be a mother soon. Soon there would be a bundle of life needing her, wanting her, loving her unconditionally. She'd soon have a family of her own.

The thought brought a bright smile to her face and tears stung her eyes. After everything they'd been through, at that moment Jaina was sure she and Jag would have a wonderful life with one another.

Careful not to wake him, she turned around and retrieved a box from a paper bag standing near the sofa. The box was wrapped in dark red paper, a small decorative bow placed on top. She set the box on the table in front of the sofa and stretched her tired muscles.

She'd let Jag sleep – first she needed a long, hot shower.

He opened his eyes as he heard the distant rush of water. It took him a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep while going over various reports – his neck was stiff, and his arm had fallen asleep.

Groaning he sat up, massaging his neck with the hand that wasn't tingling. His thoughts drifted here and there as he squeezed his eyes shut, stifling a yawn. He stretched then, wanting to get to his feet when he caught sight of a wrapped package on the table in front of him.

Frowning at it, he picked it up and tugged at a note hefted beneath the bow. It had his name written on it in Jaina's elegant hand writing. He wondered what sort of gift she'd brought him this time? 

Depending on where she went, she would bring him all sorts of food and drinks and once she'd entered their bedroom in beautiful negligees – he smiled at the thought.

Slowly he unwrapped the package, carefully setting the dark red paper aside on the sofa. When he opened the box, he frowned.

Inside was another package, smaller and wrapped in dark blue paper, with prints of twinkling stars. And a very ugly heart-shaped bow pinned on the upper right side. His frown deepened as he threw the first package aside and unwrapped the second box.

There was the slightest smile on his face as he opened it and again found another colorful wrapped package within. This one was a hideous yellow – it almost hurt his eyes.

He went on and on and on until there was a small mound of wrapping paper piled on the sofa beside him.

Within his hand he now held a small white package, fitting in his palm perfectly. It was decorated with tiny white beads and pearls, a white ribbon laid over the top. It was a pretty little thing but still Jag frowned. This was something Jaina had never done before.

Slowly he undid the ribbon, letting it fall into his lap as he opened the lid of the small box. He supposed his surprise was written all over his face. There was a pair of tiny, white socks within the box – Jag raised his brows in confusion.

He heard the door to the fresher open and got to his feet, still holding the socks in his hand. Jaina stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her chest. "You're awake."

"What's this?"

Jaina laughed and he noticed her eyes twinkled. Her cheeks were flushed red from the hot shower, the bare skin a beautiful pink.

"What does it look like?" She smiled that beautiful smile that seemed to always be able to bring him to his knees.

And then it clicked.

Jaina was at a loss for words. The expression on Jag's face turned from complete confusion, to utter surprise, to worry and then to definite happiness. He walked around the sofa, still clutching the tiny socks in his hand, gathering Jaina up into his arms.

He kissed her deeply as he pulled her towards him, breaking off only to breathe, "And you're certain?" He asked in a low voice.

Jaina nodded, feeling another rush of happy tears sting her eyes, "I went to get checked out this morning."

Jaina hadn't seen many moments in which Jag was speechless but this was definitely one of them. His eyes darted from her to the tiny socks he was holding, to her abdomen where their child was growing.

Without another word he kissed her again, picking her up and carrying her into their private domain.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina stood at the window of the large apartment, smiling to herself as she gazed out to nothing in particular. She hadn't been able to sleep, her mind whirling around the fact that she would soon be taking on the role of a mother.

"Mom." She said out loud, shaking her head at the unfamiliar ring of the word.

Being a Jedi and a pilot was second nature to her; she'd led a rather harsh life up until the day she had decided to settle down with Jag and still she knew life would not be getting any easier – would they even be able to raise this child? Could they give the baby all the love and warmth it needed? Would she be a good mother to her child?

Almost absent mindedly she placed her hand onto her still flat belly, closing her eyes and drawing the Force around herself. She could feel the tiniest of heartbeats and she laughed out loud, relishing in the feel of life growing within her.

"Are you alright?"

Jaina turned to the deep voice and nodded vigorously, strands of wavy dark hair falling into her face, "I'm fine."

Jag stepped into the living area, wearing only a pair of long, wrinkly pajama pants while rubbing at his eyes. Stifling a yawn, he stretched his tired muscles and there was an audible pop in the area around his shoulders.

Jaina smiled lovingly at the man before her. She adored him even in his current state of sleepy disarray.

She walked towards him, placing both her hands onto his bare shoulders and kissing his stubbly cheek with a slight chuckle, "You look so cute right now."

Jag gave her an arched look but Jaina didn't miss the slight smirk playing around his lips, "Cute?"

Instead of answering she reached up and patted his head as if he were a little boy. She laughed at the peculiar look he gave her and spun around to head for their kitchen. She heard Jag's light footsteps on the carpeted floor, following her every move and she was quite certain he was watching her intently.

Just to catch his attention even more, she exaggerated her walk by swaying her hips seductively. She gave him a wicked little smile over her shoulder and giggled when he suddenly enveloped her in his strong arms, her back pressed firmly against his chest.

"If I wanted I could break free."

"But you don't want to." He whispered, his warm breath strafing the skin beneath her ear. She shivered in his arms and cleared her throat.

"What if I did?"

She heard him groan, a growl almost as he placed kisses along her neck, down towards her collarbone. "Be sure to know you wouldn't succeed."

Slowly both his hands wove their way down her slender arms until he laced his fingers with hers, all the while nibbling away on her earlobe.

"How so?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Simple. You wouldn't succeed because I wouldn't stop kissing you. I wouldn't stop teasing you. You would stay because you'd crave more."

Jaina laughed softly, as he wrapped both their arms around her midsection, "You know me too well." He released her hand, laying his palm flat against her belly. Together they stood in one another's arms for a long moment, not a single word needing to be said.

He kissed the back of her neck before he let her go, smiling as she turned around and threw her arms around him. Her kiss was soft and lingering and when she pulled away, there was a mischievous glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Is there anything astronomically important that you might have planned today?" she asked sweetly, her smile reminding him again just why he loved her so much.

But still he felt the need to be careful with his next responses.

"Depends."

She scowled just a little, "On what?"

"On whatever it is you want."

Jaina rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically, "I was just hoping to spend the day with you, that's all. We haven't really celebrated the news yet." To emphasize her point she slid her hands to her abdomen, her cheeks reddening just a bit.

"What do you have in mind?" Jag asked slowly.

"Dinner would be nice." She stepped closer, placing both her hands onto his chest, one finger trailing an upward path between his pecs. "With candles and soft music. And delicious food I'll have someone cook."

Jag chuckled at her remark but held his peace. The last time Jaina had tried to cook she'd left the kitchen a complete mess, almost resembling a battle field between various food groups that had decided they didn't like each other much. The household droid had needed a whole day to clean up Jaina's havoc.

A sigh escaped his throat as he gave in to Jaina's suggestion of celebrating, "I'll reschedule the appointments for later next week then."

"Oh, I don't want you to –"

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking forward to another squabble amongst grown men anyway."

Jaina smiled brightly, her dark eyes twinkling and for a moment Jag thought she would start jumping up and down. Instead she whirled around and headed towards the kitchen.

"By the way, I already asked Mom and Dad to join us tonight." She called and Jag made a face.

"Mom already knows." Jaina said when she came back out holding a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other, "But I wanted to tell Dad while we're all together."

"Are you certain he won't want to kill me?"

Jaina snorted, "We're not getting married again, Jag. Dad's over that kind of behavior. I'll think he'll be happy for us."

"After he strangles me, you mean."

Jaina laughed as he passed him, letting herself fall onto the soft cushions of the sofa. She stuffed a spoon full of cereal into her mouth while propping her bare feet on the low table.

"You should stop worrying. Dad's great with Allana. He'll be happy to have another grandkid. The both of them will completely spoil our baby and look good while doing so."

Jag sighed while taking a seat next to his wife, "That's partly what I'm afraid of. Imagine a second Han Solo running around the place, making a wreck out of everything he or she touches."

"Dad's not that bad."

"The man's a scoundrel."

She laughed then, the sound warming him from within. "Yeah, like half the men in the galaxy."

"You're insulting me, Jaina."

A grin spread across her features, widening until it seemed to reach her eyes, "Maybe just a little."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes while Jag watched Jaina eat her breakfast and smile at him alluringly and he told himself how lucky he really was that Jaina had stayed with him, had chosen him to be the one to spend her life with. When looking back to the time when they'd first met it was now rather amusing to remember how he'd wrestled with Zekk to get Jaina's undivided attention. It had been a confusing and painful time of their lives but in the end everything had turned out for the best.

"Would you rather have a boy or a girl?" Jaina asked, ripping him out of his thoughts. She set the bowl on the table, swinging her legs onto Jag's lap and scooting down just a bit. She lay there with a smirk on her face, her delicate finger playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't have a preference. Besides that the child is healthy."

"What about names?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about names?"

Jaina shrugged, "Well, we could at least throw suggestions into the room."

The com unit in the far corner of their living area trilled a high note and Jag got to his feet, his back rigid. By the look on his face and his stance Jaina knew the fighter and now politician within him had arisen. It had taken a while for Jaina to get used to the darker tone in his voice, the hardness to his features when he dealt with subordinates who tended to irritate him.

He sat down before the com console and accepted the call without preamble.

"Fel."

"Turn on the holonet."

Jaina frowned at the voice then arched a brow as the connection was terminated and Jag switched on the holonet instead.

"What's Kyp doing here?" Jaina asked slowly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I know that was him. I'd recognize his voice anywhere."

"He's on vacation." Jag answered and Jaina barked out a laugh.

"Of course he is. Now why would he come here, to this uncomfortable slab of rock when he could spend a nice sunny vacation elsewhere?"

"Because I asked him to come here."

Jaina didn't like where the conversation was going and all retorts were suddenly washed from her mind when her gaze caught a flickering hologram above the holo emitter near the com console. Not only did she recognize herself but Leia was with her – it was a single picture taken at the entrance of the medical facility.

"Oh, this can't be good." Jaina muttered under her breath as she sat up straight, listening to the anchor woman prattle on about certain illness having befallen Jagged Fel's wife.

"Confirmation has so far been denied but we will keep you posted." The anchor woman smiled thinly while tapping along on a small display embedded into the counter where she was seated.

Jaina switched the holo net off with a single thought and huffed out a breath, "So now everyone will think I'm sick and I'm dying."

"At least no one knows the truth yet."

"They'll be reporters roaming around the place like vultures. And eventually they'll have to be a press conference." Jaina went on. "Or not. They'll notice sooner or later."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "What a way to ruin the beginning of a perfect day." She paused and heaved a sigh but then she locked her dark gaze on her husband and scowled at him, "You were telling me why you asked Kyp to come here."

"I was?"

She threw a pillow at him, "Jag!" she said, stressing his name.

"I asked him to watch you." He said, knowing it would make no sense to lie to his wife.

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then why did you send him to spy on me?" Jaina asked incredulously.

"He wasn't spying on you."

"What else would you call it? I'm guessing he –"

"Jaina. If it weren't for Kyp the media would have gotten more pictures of you and your mother than you're willing to admit. There was a reporter on your heels all through the afternoon – Kyp made sure the kid left you alone. I'm quite certain had he not been there, the holonet would now be a lot more interesting with stories of Jaina Fel at the med center."

Jaina sighed and ran a hand across her brow. "You could have at least told me you'd be sending him."

"And would you have agreed?"

"No."

"I rest my case."

Jaina pushed herself off the sofa, glaring down at her husband who seemed to always have this innocent look in his eyes when he knew she was angry at him.

"Well, if he's already here we might as well ask him to come tonight. Since I'm certain you ruined his vacation. If indeed he is on vacation."

Jag smiled slyly, "He is. He's leaving in a day or two. I asked him to come here as a friend, knowing that things might heat up with the Moff Council. I wanted you protected."

"You trust Kyp that much?"

"Of course. He cares for you. He wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Jaina turned her back to Jag and headed down the hall towards the fresher, "Fine. You win." She called over her shoulder, leaving Jag behind with a wide smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Jag stood in the shower, letting warm pellets of water caress his tired muscles. And tired he was. He couldn't quite remember the last time he had had a few days of peace and quiet and so he was honestly looking forward to a family dinner with the Solo's. Although he doubted they actually _understood_ the notion of peace and quiet…

Leia, most definitely but not the infamous Han Solo.

He closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the stream of hot water and although the glass of the shower cabin was misted, he had the feeling he was being watched. A smile tugged at his lips as he turned his head and caught sight of Jaina's blurry image. She stood in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. Her dark hair fell in wavy strands around her face and he thought she was smiling.

She came closer and slid the glass panel aside, a grin surfacing as she eyed him from head to toe, "You are…delectable, love."

Jag chuckled as he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her lips. Jaina reached out, pinched him in his posterior, and giggled as Jag jumped and gave her an arched look.

Jaina sighed, "Too bad our guests will be arriving soon." She said, her voice dark and husky, "Because I just had this crazy fantasy how I'd rather spend the rest of the evening."

"We can always catch up when they're gone." Jag said over the noise of the water soaking his skin.

Jaina sighed and took a step back, "I suppose we don't have a choice." She winked at him and her heart fluttered at the breathtaking smile Jag shot her. He turned around and finished showering, leaving the glass panel wide open for her to devour the looks of him.

Someone really needed to plant a stamp on that rear-end of his: _Perfect Grade A Specimen_.

With a heartfelt sigh and longing tugging at her heart, Jaina turned away from her scrumptious husband and headed back to the kitchen area. The food smelled delicious. Jaina had no idea what the cook was throwing together but the smell already made her mouth water.

Instead of ordering food, she'd tried her best to get a hold of a cook on short notice and she'd actually succeeded. A human woman in her mid forties, Kalissa was a plump person with a bright smile and equally bright blue eyes. It was obvious that she loved her work and just by the smell and her positive aura in the Force, Jaina knew she did her job well.

"How is everything?" Jaina asked as she peeked around the door to watch her. Kalissa wore an old, faded dark blue apron over a white dress, her dark blond hair piled together in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Kalissa raised her eyes from a vegetable salad she was preparing and gave Jaina a mock stare, "Are you asking to be nice or did Jag put you up to this?"

Jaina cringed inwardly and sighed, "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time earlier. I'm not used to strangers being in my home."

Although Kalissa had been kind from the beginning, Jaina had been wary. It was her nature to watch before acting and she had come over rather rude. Even Jag had asked her about her behavior.

Kalissa waved her remark away and smiled good-heartedly, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. And to answer your question, everything is fine. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Enough time for your guests to arrive."

"Do I get a hint at what we're having?"

Kalissa scowled, "How about I surprise you?"

"I don't like surprises." Jaina said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Don't you worry, dear! It's not like I'll be serving penironi." She winked at Jaina, who cracked a grin at Kalissa's remark. The thought of the men picking at phallus shaped noodles made her laugh, "I'll remember that next time Jag has a formal dinner. I bet the Moff's would love it."

There was an evil twinkle in Kalissa's eyes, as she nodded, "No doubt."

The door chime sounded and Jaina turned away from the kitchen, running her hands down the front of her simple, yet tight fitting shirt. For a second she wondered what she would look like once her pregnancy started showing. How would her family react to the news? More to the point, how would the public react?

It was a two-sided blade, she thought. On the one hand, many people would be happy for the Fel family but on the other hand there would no doubt be those who begrudged them their happiness. Jaina tried hard not to think about that.

With slightly shaking fingers she touched the controls to open the front door, a smile lighting her face as Kyp Durron walked in. He gathered her petite form into a giant hug, almost crushing her ribs.

"You can let go now." Jaina wheezed, patting him on the back.

With a little laugh, Kyp set her back on the floor and winked at her, "You look good."

"You already know that, Kyp. You _have_ been following me."

Kyp reached up to rub his neck and placed a sheepish expression on his face, "So Jag told you, huh?"

"Yes." She breathed, "And I'm not angry anymore. Because I understand his point. Although I don't understand why he asked you."

Kyp shrugged, "I was around."

"Where's the family anyway? I thought you were on vacation? Or was that another fib Jag told?"

He arched a dark brow, "You should know better, Jaina. Jag does not lie."

She sighed and nodded once, "He doesn't, does he?"

"Unless he's dealing with politicians, no."

"Fine." Jaina threw her hands up in surrender and showed Kyp to the dining room. The second largest room in their apartment, the dining area was sparsely decorated. The walls were a dark, comfortable green – one wall held a single large painting of an ice and snow landscape, the planet Czilla – while the other walls were blank. A long dark buffet stood underneath a large window; atop it stood a few photographs and in between them framed documents with the Imperial seal.

In the middle of the dining room stood a huge, oval Kriin-wooden table – a gift the newlyweds had received from a former Senator of Coruscant.

"You haven't answered my question." Jaina said as she let Kyp take a look around the room, "Where is the family?"

"They're on their way home."

"Already?"

Kyp nodded, "Yeah. I'll be heading back to Coruscant tonight after dinner. Duty calls and all."

"We were hoping you would decide to stay a while longer."

Kyp turned away from admiring the painting, giving her questioning glance, "Why?"

She sighed, "I'll let Jag talk you later on. I think he wants to ask you to stay on permanently, you know?"

"Like your personal bodyguard?"

"Sort of. You'll understand later. Trust me."

Kyp arched a brow and shrugged, "Fine. Keep your secrets, Goddess."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and smiled. The thought of feeding him the penironi crossed her mind and she couldn't help but laugh as she imagined his stricken face.

"What's funny?"

Jaina shook her head and waved his question away, "Nothing. Anyway, can I get you something to drink?"

"Depends on what you've got."

"Everything your heart desires, Master Durron."

Kyp barked out a laugh, "_Everything_ my heart desires? I really doubt that."

"Then it's water for you."

She made to turn around to get his drink when she heard Kyp call after her for a glass of ale instead. Being honest with herself, she had to admit she had missed him. And the thought of having him around to protect her wasn't _that_ bad. Certainly she would have to get used to the idea of having someone trailing and watching her every move but she would manage. She could take care of herself and by doing so she had never much minded minor injuries but now that she was carrying a child, she didn't want to risk anything.

But would Kyp agree? Not only was he a major figure with the Jedi Order but he had his own family to take care of. Jaina would never want to break his family apart so they would have to move to Bastion along with him. Would they be willing to?

She shook her head and heaved a sigh. One step at a time.

Kalissa beamed at her as Jaina entered the kitchen and moved to the counter where a tray with glasses stood for the taking. An ice cold sparkling bottle of Corellian Ale stood next to it and while she carried the tray with her hands, she used the Force to carry the bottle.

With another quiet thank you to Kalissa, Jaina took her time walking back to the dining room. She didn't want to break anything.

Kyp plucked the bottle from the air when she returned and placed it on the shiny table top. Opening the bottle with the strength of her mind, she poured Kyp a glass full of the sparkling liquid and handed it to him.

"What about you?" he asked as he noticed she placed the bottle back on the table.

"Oh. I…uh…it's not my taste." She said sweetly. Her little secret about being pregnant would stay a secret until her parents arrived. She wanted to see both Kyp and Han's faces when she broke the news.

"I feel awkward drinking alone."

Jaina laughed and headed back to the kitchen, returning with a glass filled with sweet smelling juice. "Is this better?"

Kyp frowned at her, "You feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem nervous. And plus you're drinking juice."

"I happen to like it."

He wasn't buying it; she could see it in his eyes. She tried clamping down on her feelings, knowing Kyp could read her emotions like a book. He could read anyone's emotions for that matter.

"You're rather early."

Both Jaina and Kyp turned around to find Jag standing in the doorway of the dining room. Jaina bit down on the inside of her cheek as she took him in – wearing black slacks and a simple yet elegant dark shirt, he looked fabulous. He walked up to Kyp and grasped his arm in a friendly and warm gesture.

"Didn't have anything better to do so I thought I'd start irritating you as soon as possible."

"And he's doing a marvelous job!" Jaina exclaimed with a crooked smile on her face.

Jag nodded once, "Well, he _is_ Kyp Durron. Irritating is what he does best."

Kyp rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip, watching as Jag took Jaina by the hand and laid his arm across her shoulder. Something was definitely up and curiosity was getting the better of him.

He thought back to the day before when he had been following Jaina and he was certain that her stop at the medical facility had something to do with the odd sensation around them. Since both of them were content – almost deliberately hiding their feelings – whatever was going on, was a good thing.

His forehead creased into a slight frown and his dark eyes latched onto the glass of juice in her hand.

"Are you –" The door chime interrupted his question and Jaina hurried to let her guests into her home. Jag followed her in a leisurely pace, Kyp right behind him.

As the door opened to admit Han and Leia Solo, Kyp was rather surprised at how old the two of them seemed. Leia's dark hair was threaded with silver – Han's short hair was a startling grey and the lines in both their faces made them seem tired and wary.

They first hugged and kissed their daughter then tackled Jag. Kyp stood back and watched them interact with a smile on his face. It was amazing how long he'd known all of them already – each and every one of the people standing in the hall had had their own demons to face, their own peril in life. And yet they'd made it back together and here they stood as friends and family.

"Hey, kid." Han came towards him and hugged him fiercely, holding Kyp at arms' length with his famous roguish grin, "You look…old."

Kyp arched a brow, "Look who's talking. At least you can still _see_ my natural hair color, thank you very much."

"I bet you dye it." Jaina piped with a little smirk, which Kyp chose to ignore.

Leia and Kyp had never seen eye to eye and even after all these years the animosity she still held towards him was evident in her stance. Some things just never changed.

They grasped hands politely and she nodded towards him, "Kyp. How nice to see you again."

He refrained from rolling his eyes at the comment; after all, she was only being polite.

"Likewise."

"Now that that's settled." Jaina said loudly, leading the way back into the dining room, "Please be seated where ever you want." She smiled at her mother and Kyp felt a spike of glee in the Force.

"We have someone here to help out with the food, so don't be surprised." Jag said as he sat down at the head of the table. Kyp laughed, "So Jaina won't poison us and blow up the kitchen?"

"Something like that." Jag answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, hush! I will never live this off, will I?"

"I'm afraid not, love."

Jaina sighed and shook her head, "I'll be right back." She said as she headed back to the kitchen. Kalissa was cleaning the counter and Jaina was surprised at how tidy the kitchen was, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Do you want me to help bring –"

"Would you please? I might trip and break something and hurt someone in the process."

Kalissa chuckled and shook her head, "I'm certain you're exaggerating." She winked, "Go on. Take a seat at the table – I'll take care of this."

"Thank you."

Jaina headed back to her family and took a seat next to Jag, opposite her parents. All glasses were filled with Corellian Ale; Jaina was more than happy with her juice.

There was friendly chit chat and talk of this and that until Kalissa walked in with two plates cradled on her hands. She'd taken off the apron and her hair fell over her shoulders in long, curly blond hair. She smiled sweetly as she placed the plates in front of their guests first, then hurrying back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest.

Throughout the evening they ate with laughter and a lot of talk. Han and Kyp reminisced about the past and their own personal adventures, whereas Leia and Jag started talking about politics. Jaina smiled at all of them and found herself suddenly very lucky to be part of his chaotic and crazy bunch. With a pang of hurt she suddenly wished that her brothers could be here as well.

When Kalissa came in with their desert, chocolate cake with Jaina's favorite ice-cream, Jag cleared his throat and grasped Jaina's hand. Her heart suddenly leapt into overdrive. How would they react?

She supposed Kyp had already guessed it but Han? Would he be happy for her? He'd always wanted more grandchildren…

Speaking of which, "Where's Allana?" Jaina asked as she took a sip of juice.

"She's with Luke and Ben. She wanted to stay with them for a little while." Leia answered in a low voice.

"There is something we wanted to tell you." Jag said slowly, caressing Jaina's hand with his thumb. Kyp leaned back and draped an arm over the back of his chair. Leia's smile turned into a broad grin and Han just stared, the way he always did.

"Well…uh…" It wasn't like her to be so nervous but tonight it seemed her emotions were getting the best of her, "I'll just go ahead and say it then." She mumbled and then she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Jag's lip quirked up into a tiny, almost imperceptible smile as he watched Han's facial expression change from incomprehension, shock and then understanding in under a second. The spoon he was holding in his hand clattered onto the plate and Jaina jumped, clamping her jaw shut as she watched her father.

Surely, he wouldn't be angry? Although, she _was_ his only daughter…

Kyp laughed and downed the last drops of his ale, "I figured it out myself. Congratulations, you two."

Jaina smiled, her eyes twinkling with delight at the Jedi's words, "Thank you, Kyp."

"How about you name the boy after me then?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"We don't know if it's a boy yet and –"

Kyp continued, ignoring Jaina's explanation, "I mean, I have a strong name, don't you think? Oh, and maybe the kid would have all my positive traits, too."

"You have positive traits, Kyp?" Jag quipped, receiving a glare from the Jedi Master.

"As a matter of fact, I actually do." He cleared his throat and Jaina thought she saw a slight blush surface on his cleanly shaven cheeks. Then he turned to Han and Leia, who kept oddly quiet, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I've known for a while." Leia reached out to grasp Jaina's hand, "Congratulations, sweetie."

The smile lighting Jaina's face lit up the entire room. Still Han kept quiet, staring at his desert as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Dad?"

No response.

"Dad?!"

Still no response. Leia kicked him.

"Han! Behave."

Han gave her an exaggerated perturbed look and stuck out his lower lip, pretending to pout. "That hurt, Leia." He said but his voice leaked the amusement he was truly feeling. He laughed good-heartedly and got to his feet, circling the table to envelope his only daughter in a soft embrace. He ruffled her hair and chuckled as he held her at arms' length, shaking his head with a slight sigh, "You're finally making me a grandfather, huh?"

Jaina fought back tears of happiness as she nodded vigorously, "Yeah. You'll be an old, white-haired grandfather in a few months."

"Watch it."

Jaina laughed, while throwing her arms around his shoulders, hugging him fiercely. Han smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back, risking a glance at his son-in-law. Jag sat motionless, the only sign of a good mood being a smile that lit up his face. He watched as his wife and her father embraced happily and for the first time in a very long while, he knew everything would turn out for the best.

While Jaina and Leia helped Kalissa finish in the kitchen, Jag asked Han and Kyp to join him in his personal drawing room for an evening drink. The room was rather small but comfortable enough to spend countless hours within and ponder over his unwanted ascension into the political world.

Leaning forward in a large plush chair, he set his empty glass on the table in front of him and heaved a sigh. Han sat on the couch, both his arms draped across the back, one leg resting on his knee. It was obvious that the former General felt very much at home in the small room.

Kyp stood near the window, gazing out to the streets below with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Although he had been in a very good mood during dinner, now he seemed to be brooding, as if he already knew the next topic of discussion.

"I'm worried." Jag said, leaning back and taking a deep breath, "This time it was only a reporter. What about the next incident? Her pregnancy will become common knowledge and there's nothing anyone can do about it – I want her protected at all costs."

Kyp didn't turn around as he answered, "Jaina hinted you wanted me to stay for a while longer."

"Permanently, Kyp."

For a moment, there was no reaction. Obviously, Kyp had heard him but it seemed he had opted to ignoring him for the duration of time he needed to think. Han squirmed uncomfortably on the couch as he gazed back and forth between the Jedi Master and Jag. When the silence stretched into awkwardness, Han grunted, "Come on, kid. Will you help protect my daughter and my grandchild?"

"Stupid question, Han." Kyp said, finally turning around. He touched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, "Of course I'll protect her. But not in secret."

Jag nodded once but he heard something in Kyp's tone of voice that rubbed him the wrong way, "You're doing this because we're friends. Not because you want to."

Kyp frowned and shook his head, "No, you numnut. I have to clear this with the Jedi Council first. Being here permanently would mean giving up my spot on the council." He dragged a hand through his dark hair and closed his eyes for just a moment, "And I'll have to clear this with my wife. I doubt she'll be happy."

Jag took a deep breath, "You'll accept the position then?"

Kyp nodded, "Yes. But I expect to be paid on time or I'll come chew your ass out every chance I get."

Jag got up from his chair, leaving a dent in the cushion and walked towards Kyp with an outstretched hand, "I appreciate it, Kyp."

The other man waved the remark away and rolled his eyes skyward, "Enough already with the mushiness."

"Exactly!" Han piped up as his boots landed on the coffee table rather noisily. The half-empty glasses clattered on the tabletop, "Now how about we finally start celebrating?"

That night Jaina and Jag lay snuggled together in their bed, whispering soft words as the evening turned into night. Han and Leia had left for an apartment Jag had organized for the duration of their stay – Kyp had wanted to head home but Jaina wouldn't let him.

She had literally jumped on his back to make him stay. The Jedi Master had had a little too much to drink and although he had been thinking clearly, his mood had been compulsive and provocative. Not only could she not get rid of the picture of Kyp in a needless fight but she also didn't want him flying his ship in his state of mind. So now, he slept soundlessly in one of their guestrooms.

"Do you think he'll be okay with us?" Jaina whispered, trailing a finger up and down Jag's chest.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?"

Jaina stifled a yawn, "He loves being a Jedi on the Council."

Jag chuckled, "He doesn't. Believe me. I think he'll fit in quite well. And I'm quite certain he'll be able to be as much Jedi as he wants to once he's out protecting you."

She sighed as her eyelids grew heavier, "I think you're right. It'll be strange always having someone at my side."

"It's for your own good." Jag whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't bear anything ever happening to you."

He didn't receive an answer. Jaina breathed deeply before she fell asleep within the arms of her one true love.

Jag lay awake a while longer, pondering the future – and hoping for a better one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coruscant_

Kyp arrived in the capitol of the core worlds sometime early in the morning. He had stayed on Bastion longer than he had wanted to, coming down with a serious headache the morning after celebrating with Han and Jag.

Jag had seemed remarkably sober which led Kyp to believe that the former Chiss pilot could indeed drain an entire bottle of Corellian whiskey and still be able to walk in a straight line. Even after hours of sleeping in the dark, Kyp's head felt like it would explode and the sun shining down upon him once he exited the passenger liner wasn't too kind either.

The need – or rather the willingness – to find the nearest bed and sleep some more grew with each step he took but he did his best to ignore the small voice in the back of his head and kept going. He weighed his choices where to head first. He knew if he went home, he wouldn't set another foot outside for the next two days. However, he needed to speak with Master Skywalker as soon as possible. Kyp didn't think Luke would stop him from turning in his resignation but he tried to picture a saddened Luke, maybe even a Luke who begged him to stay…

Kyp snorted and chuckled softly.

Life as a Jedi had cooled down considerably. There were no wars, seldom open disputes to settle and Kyp wasn't the kind of guy to babysit senators when they needed an escort and Jedi bodyguard. Although the Jedi Council held their usual meetings, there was never anything important or interesting to report. Kyp Durron was a man of action and sitting on his butt all day playing games on his data pad wasn't what he had signed up for when becoming a member of the inner council.

As life changed at every corner possible, so would he. He needed a different setting; he needed real work to do. And since Jaina had married Jagged Fel there had already been a few attempts on their lives – so far they had all been avoided. Once word got out of her pregnancy…

He would be there and he would help.

Kyp cringed and cleared his throat as he arrived at customs, slinging his duffel bag across his back. Digging through his pockets to give the attendant the needed papers, he let scenarios cross his mind as to how he would tell his wife about his new job. If the job were on Coruscant, he was sure she wouldn't care. But Bastion…

He sighed as he headed on to meet with Luke.

_3 hours later_

"When did you get back?"

Kyp felt a slap on his back, scowled as he turned around, and glared at a very tall, very tan Jedi Zekk.

"Get off me." Kyp snapped, shrugging Zekk's hand off and continuing home. The talk with Luke had gone better than he had hoped. Luke hadn't argued his point; in fact, he had been rather pleased that Kyp had decided to protect his niece.

Maybe if Luke had at least shown a little remorse at letting Kyp go, he would have felt a tiny bit better. Instead, he slurred his steps on his way to his apartment – and unwanted visitor in tow.

"Where've you been?" Kyp asked, looking at Zekk's tanned complexion.

"Tatooine, my friend. The most hottest and hideous place to send someone like me."

Kyp frowned but held his peace, not interested in why Zekk had been sent to Tatooine.

"So. How's Jaina doing?"

Kyp arched a dark brow, "And how do you know I went to see her?"

Zekk shrugged, "Word gets around."

Rolling his eyes skyward, Kyp heaved a sigh and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His tiredness was still lingering in his bones, in his muscles – Force, even his mind was slow!

A flight of dark stairs led into a large ante room where a few Jedi students sat around doing nothing in particular. There was hectic conversation and a few students playing with their Force abilities but otherwise the place was rather quiet.

Until Master Durron and Knight Zekk approached them – the quietness was suddenly deafening.

Kyp smiled as he hurried on with Zekk at his side. Somehow, it was a nice feeling inspiring awe in the little Jedi.

"You haven't answered my question."

"She's fine."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I've heard rumors."

Kyp stopped as they walked into the cool air of Coruscant's morning, shifting his dark eyes towards his Jedi colleague, "What kind of rumors?" He asked with an undertone that suggested Zekk choose his words carefully.

"Well…I mean…Han and Leia got back yesterday and uh…well…I sort of overheard Leia speaking to Luke about Jaina…you know…being pregnant and all."

Kyp was astounded at how Zekk suddenly sounded like a little boy in trouble. He inclined his head and raised both brows, his lip twitching into an amused smile, "Not only am I shocked to know how fast this kind of news spreads, no… I am also shocked to see you being so _articulate_."

"Shut up." Zekk said in a low voice, a slight blush surfacing on his face.

Kyp sighed as he walked on, descending another flight of steps and turning a corner to head towards the Jedi's private hangar. When dealing with his yellow speeder, Kyp was always very careful. State of the art vehicle with all the newest knick-knacks the speeder industry could offer, it was his pride and joy. Knowing no one in his or her sane mind would ever dare break into the Jedi's private hangar, he had parked his speeder therein before leaving Coruscant.

"Seriously, is she pregnant?" Zekk prodded as he walked next to Kyp.

"She is." Kyp answered, knowing it was futile to lie to another Jedi. The majority of the galaxy would know soon enough anyway, "She's carrying the unborn child of the Fel idiot."

Zekk chuckled, "Don't let him hear you saying things like that."

The older man waved the remark away, "I've called him worse. He doesn't mind."

Zekk grew quiet then, a brooding quietness that unnerved Kyp, "What?"

"Isn't it kind of dangerous for her?" He asked, stroking his chin with his thumb, "I mean, sure, Jag has enough people to watch out for her, but still…"

Kyp made a strange noise in the back of his throat and ran his hands through his hair, "Can we discuss this later sometime? Like tomorrow? I'll fill you in on the details."

"What details?"

He sighed, "Jag asked me to stay a while to help with protecting Jaina – which she doesn't really like – and it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have more Jedi available, you know?"

"Are you asking me to join you?"

"No, I said let's discuss this tomorrow." Kyp turned on his heel and hurried down a walkway into the darkened garage. He could see his yellow speeder parked smack in the middle of run down, ugly vehicles and his heart lifted just a little.

"I'll take your word for it!" Zekk called after him, "I'll be at your place tomorrow."

Ignoring any further comment the younger Jedi made, Kyp unlocked the doors to his vehicle, jumped inside and sped away.

When he palmed the lock to the entrance of his home, the first thing he heard was Eliziya's irritated voice. Kyp dropped his duffel to the floor and walked down the hallway straight into the living area. She sat with his back to him, a private com link held to her ear and going by the way that she sat hunched over her desk, he knew she was angry.

_Oh. Great._

He hoped he wouldn't end up fighting with her. Early on in their relationship, he had learned Eliziya could be as fierce and vile with words as he could and in the end both of them had regretted words that could never be taken back. Over the years, they had come to a mutual understanding that yelling and cursing was not allowed, especially when their son was near.

"I don't care! It's not the way it works." He listened to her words as he leaned against the doorframe and watched her gesticulate wildly with her hands.

"We do this by the book and that's final." A slight pause as she sighed and shook her head, "Well then tell that stupid idiotic macho human male to deal with this with me." Her last words were punctuated with a finger stabbing into the air, "I'm sick and tired of him walking all over the rules. We have them for a reason."

Another pause and another sigh, "Fine. I'll talk to you later."

She closed the link and got to her feet, turning around in a fluid movement. Kyp had no doubt that she had already felt his presence and when she turned around and greeted him with a spectacular smile, he felt his knees grow weak.

Eliziya came forward and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm hug – the hug of someone who had missed her partner greatly.

"I was getting worried." She whispered as she pulled back, cupping his face in both her hands. Kyp smiled roguishly and playfully arched a brow, "I'll let you know that I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubts whatsoever." He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She moaned softly as his hands slid under her shirt, gliding up and down her back as he deepened their kiss. Eliziya giggled as his fingers found their way to her ribs and he tickled her.

She laughed as she backed away a step, arching a brow, "No tickling. I'm not in a tickling mood."

"Of course you are, sweetheart." He said tugging her back, "Anyway, I love hearing you laugh."

Eliziya hurried to turn away, bolting into the living area – Kyp right behind her. She squeaked loudly when Kyp grabbed her around the waist, laughing hard as he tickled her again. She could hardly stand upright so opted to let herself fall to the floor instead, thinking she might have a better chance at slipping out of his torturing tickling grasp.

She failed miserably as she found herself pinned to the floor on her back, both her hands above her head and Kyp staring down at her with an evil grin on his handsome face. "I always win." He whispered, leaning forward and placing kisses on her neck.

"Not always." She bit her lip as he found the spot behind her ear that drove her wild, "Today I don't mind, though."

Kyp chuckled, "Good."

They lay on the floor a very long while, their clothes scattered atop the furniture, before Kyp reminded himself that he still had a little something to discuss with her.

Zekk sat before his com console and waited agonizing minutes until the flickering hologram of the Imperial seal turned into the small figure of the man he wanted to talk with.

Jag raised his brows in surprise, "Zekk!" Then he smiled, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Zekk shrugged and smiled politely, "Just wanted to see how the two of you were doing."

"Ah." Jag clasped his hands behind his back, "You've heard the news I take it?"

For a moment, Zekk thought about playing dumb but even though Jagged Fel wasn't Force sensitive, he did know how to read emotions by a single look in the face – even light years away.

"Yeah. I heard Leia talking to Luke. I ran into a Kyp this morning."

"And?"

"Would you need another man for the job? I mean, I don't really have much to do around here right now and Luke still owes me a few very long days of vacation. I'll sacrifice my personal days on the beach staring at half naked women to help you out."

Jag chuckled softly and nodded once, "I would indeed appreciate the help. I'm certain Jaina will be happy to hear that her friends will be around for a while."

"I'll let Kyp know that I'll be tagging along."

Jag's chuckle turned into something on the brink of evil and Zekk arched his brows, "If Kyp is still in one piece, feel free to accompany him."

Zekk didn't know what to make of the comment; he simply nodded, signed off and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Zeth?" Kyp asked as he sat down at the dinner table, listening to Eliziya rummage in the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of steaming vegetables in one hand and a plate with various meat sorts that smelled delicious.

"Spending the night with his Master." Eliziya answered as she sat down, "Ben's been keeping him busy."

"So he's finally behaving?"

She grimaced and cleared her throat, "Sort of. But he's getting better."

Kyp narrowed his eyes, "Did something happen while I was gone."

Eliziya sat back and ran a hand through her hair, "Not really. He got into an argument yesterday."

Kyp helped himself to the vegetables, took a sip of his water and gave his wife a pointed stare, "I sense there's something more than just the argument."

"The argument grew into a fist fight."

Kyp closed his eyes and groaned, shaking his head, "Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine. It's the other kid I'm worried about."

Kyp propped his elbows on the table and folded his hands. He kept quiet for a while, the only sound the scraping of silverware on dishes. Their son had always been a good kid even though he had inherited his mother's big mouth and his stubbornness. The struggles had been going on for a while now, starting with petty squabbles and turning into large scale, bone-breaking fights. The boy was twelve years old – and turning into a menace.

"What's with the other kid?" he asked in a low voice.

"Broken nose, hair fracture along his jaw, countless bruises." Eliziya sighed, "I think this will get really serious."

Kyp itched to find his son and have him explain to him what was going on in that young head of his but instead he sighed, hoping that Ben would get him to talk. His parents had tried their best but it seemed their best had not been enough for him to open up.

"We need to talk." Kyp said slowly, straightening and grabbing his fork. He played with his food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"What about?" Eliziya asked, leaning back in her chair while holding on to her cold glass of water with one hand.

"Jaina's pregnant."

A wide smile spread across her face as she heard the news. But it was a typical female reaction, he thought. Having babies turned women into fanatical baby lovers…

"That's great! I bet Jag's happy."

"Yeah, I guess he is."

Eliziya narrowed her eyes just slightly, "And there's something you're not telling me…"

He took a breath and turned his dark gaze towards her, memorizing her half smiling face before he dropped the bomb.

"Jag's asked me to stay with them for a while. For Jaina's sake, for the babies sake. Like a bodyguard, I suppose."

He thought he could actually see the wheels turning in her head as she devoured the information he had just given her. He almost smiled until she arched a brow, "Since you're being so strange about all this, I'm guessing you've already accepted."

"I..uh..well –"

"You want to join the Empire?"

Kyp frowned, "It's not the Empire. Well, not really."

"Because Jag's about to run the show?"

"Because times have changed and it's different now."

To his utter surprised, Eliziya laughed and shook her head, "Have you already accepted or not?"

"Not…not really."

"Liar."

Kyp sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I couldn't say no, Liz. I can do this job for them. It's better than staying here and doing nothing. Thankfully we have a time of almost peace but I'm bored out of my mind."

"I can't just up and go, Kyp. I have my own work to do here." She said softly, understanding his need to do more than he was doing at the moment, "And Zeth –"

"Would be given the choice to come with us or stay with Ben. He is training to become a Jedi – he should spend more time with his Master."

Eliziya arched a brow, "How easily you dismiss your son."

"Liz…" He hissed her name in warning but she wasn't having it. She got up from the table and with long strides walked into the living area, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "I don't want this family split up, Kyp." She said as he followed her, "No matter what, Zeth stays with us. And that's not negotiable."

"What if he doesn't want to?"

She held up a hand as if to stop him from going on, "We'll get to that once we're there." She took a breath and halted in mid stride, placing her hands on her hips, "I really do understand that you want to help Jaina and Jag. I understand that being a Jedi means more than Council meetings and politicians. But think about what you're asking, Kyp… you're asking me to throw away a life I've fought hard for. Things are just starting to look great and you want us to move to _Bastion_? The capitol of bureaucratic men and women with sticks up their asses!"

Kyp let a small smile flitter across his face. He couldn't help a very vivid picture of Jag with a stick up his rear end…

"Would you at least think about it?"

Eliziya sighed, "Kyp, you've already made up your mind. What difference would it make?"

Yes, he had already made up his mind and he suddenly felt very sorry for doing so. The hurt in her brown eyes burned him and he wished he could take it away, he wished he could tell her that everything would be all right.

"Liz, please…" He walked up to her and was surprised that she let him embrace her, "I don't want us split apart either and despite what you might think, I want Zeth to be with us. I just have the feeling he'd rather be around Ben, that's all."

She didn't reply, instead she lay her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart.

"Maybe it would be good to start over." He continued, "I think this is a chance and we should grab it."

"You're asking so much, Kyp." She whispered, grabbing a handful of his shirt. They were quiet for a very long while, each busy with their own thoughts. But then she surprised him – which she always tended to do – by saying, "I'll think about it."


	7. Chapter 7

**7 months later**

**1730 Standard Galactic Time**

Jaina refrained from breathing a sigh of relief as the meeting finally took its long awaited end. Standing near one of the hidden exits – an almost invisible door leading to Jag's private study within headquarters – her dark eyes scanned the occupants of the large briefing room.

Jag stood at the head of an oval table made of snow-wood – a gift from his father – wearing his black, impeccably clean imperial uniform, his hand held out for his guest to grasp. The Andalese male nodded once before he bowed at the hip, a slight smile on his straight features as Jag mimicked the gesture.

Jaina had never before met an Andalese – a near human species over six feet tall, their skin covered with small thorns, reminding her of the dark red rose bushes in the imperial gardens. His dark brown hair swirled around his face in beautiful curls and his eyes held the color of the deepest and darkest seas. Overall, he was a very attractive man.

_However_, she reminded herself, _the devil wears the face of an angel_.

The Force didn't tell her much about the Andalese named Mica. It seemed he felt content – there was no sign of relief that the meeting had gone better than anyone had expected and somehow this part made Jaina extremely wary of the man.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you." He said in a vibrant tone yet so deep it made Jaina shiver from head to toe. "I look forward to future dealings."

Jag nodded once and said softly, "Likewise. Please, let me accompany you to your quarters."

Mica waved the remark away and smiled, "I am afraid I must cut my visit short. I received word that I am needed back home."

"Of course." Jag took a step aside and gestured towards the exit of the briefing room, "If you would follow me please?"

Standing near the door, Jedi Master Kyp Durron watched the alien conversing with Jag, feeling awkward as the Andalese came closer. While taking in all the details he could concerning Mica's garments, he placed his right hand on the hilt of his lightsaber – even the tiniest of weapons could still be smuggled into the complex.

Although being thoroughly searched before stepping onto Imperial terrain, Kyp knew, even the smallest concealed weapons could be deadly and something about the Andalese didn't add up. He had been courteous and polite, and had done everything Security had asked of him but still Kyp did not trust him.

Scanning him with the Force hadn't brought Kyp closer to an answer as to why he did not like Mica. Perhaps it was just a mutual feeling of dislike because the Andalese scowled at Zekk as he passed through the exit.

Kyp smiled at him, as he followed Jag and his guest to the speeder hangar.

Jaina watched the men leave, Jag and Mica taking up the front whereas Kyp and two Security guards took up the rear. Mica had brought along a young woman but she had excused herself early on in the meeting. She was a very young woman – no older than seventeen—but her eyes had told Jaina that she had gone through a lifetime of hardships.

Jag had made sure that she would be watched with every step she took until she reached her quarters.

"Ready to go?"

She turned her head towards Zekk and heaved a sigh, "I guess so, you royal pain in the ass."

Zekk laughed and inclined his head towards the main exit of the briefing room, "Jag said to take you home directly. Seems he's a little anxious about our guests."

Jaina grunted, "We all are, I think." Startled, she gasped as she felt a feisty kick from her unborn child. She placed a hand on her growing belly and glanced down, "You're anxious as well, aren't you?" she whispered. Throughout the months, Jaina had gotten used to the fact that there was a little girl growing within her womb – a perfect life she and Jag had created with a single act of unadulterated love. She smiled at the thought of her own little family; she could hardly wait until the little one decided she was ready for the universe.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Zekk led the way in slow steps. "Plus, I'm guessing you're hungry again."

Jaina shook her head, a few strands of her dark hair falling from an elaborately styled bun and framing her heart shaped face, "Be quiet, Zekk."

"I'm stating the truth, Misses Solo-Fel. No need denying it."

Jaina smiled at him but held back any further remark. She had honestly gotten used to him and Kyp Durron being around all the time, even though the latter could be the most irritating human being alive. As things were, at times she almost considered them her adopted brothers. She fought with them and bickered but laughed with them just as much.

"I'm glad you're here, Zekk."

He stopped and gave her an arched look. He tilted his head just a little and narrowed his eyes, his lips quirking up into an amused smile, "You okay? I mean, maybe you're running a fever or something. 'Cuz the Jaina I know is usually never nice to me."

She chuckled while following him into the brightly lit corridor that led to a set of double lifts only a few meters away.

They didn't even make it that far.

The walls around them suddenly vibrated and shook, dust falling from creases above while they were bathed in complete darkness. An echo of an explosion rang through the building and a portion of the ceiling collapsed atop of them.

**1600 Standard Galactic Time**

_Well isn't he a nuisance. _

Corellie sighed inwardly but forced a small smile as the Security guard named Adams walked her back to her quarters. She had hoped that at least one of her own people would have been allowed to accompany her back to her temporary living area but instead only a mere human man was now her sole protector.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Corellie did not need a protector – never had. She was proud of the fact that she could take care of herself and take matters into her own hands. As would she now.

Corellie followed Lieutenant Adams onto the platform of the lift that would take her to the lower levels where the guest quarters were located. Adams lifted one hand to the controls, tapping in their destination, the other holding on to the blaster rifle slung across his shoulders.

_Why they allowed armed men to wander the premises…_ Corellie smiled. Of course, humans always expected the worst and so they should. They had no idea of the surprises Corellie and her people had in stash for them.

"This way, Miss." Adams said as he gestured for her to step off the platform. As she did so, she touched her right wrist with her index finger, activating a small injector hidden in the folds of her gown. She made sure her smile was sweet and almost alluring and was more than just a little satisfied as she witnessed Adams gulp.

"Lieutenant Adams, I do suppose there is much more to this world than just this slab of grey rock." She said as she fell in line with his large steps.

"Of course, Miss."

Corellie laughed and jumped in front of the Lieutenant, reaching out to place both her hands on his broad shoulders. His face was scarred, she noted, a burn mark on the left side surrounding his eye. For a split second she wondered how he had gotten hurt but reminded herself that it wasn't her business. After all, Lieutenant Adams would be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Do you suppose you could show me around? We will be here for quite some time and I would like to take a look at Bastion's sights."

Adams grasped her wrists with his hands and took a step back. He ground his teeth together as if he were angry, "Please, Miss. This way."

Corellie smiled and cocked her head to the side. Even though Adams was scarred, he seemed like an interesting man, for a human. She sighed and lunged forward, the tip of the injector breaking off to reveal a small needle.

His eyes widened in shock as the needle penetrated his skin. The pain set in almost immediately. His entire body convulsed as his muscles contracted – she could almost watch as the poison found its way into his bloodstream, into his heart. Lieutenant Adams lifted his hands to his throat – Corellie knew he couldn't breathe. He would die of heart failure before he even realized what hit him.

She knelt down beside him and reached out, gently caressing his cheek with her knuckles. His eyes lost all life only seconds later, his body still twitching.

"It's a shame you had to die." She whispered and shook her head, "You might have been useful."

Corellie moved to stand behind his head then bent down and grasped a portion of his uniform underneath his arms. She hoisted him up as far as she could and dragged him across the carpeted floor until she reached her private quarters. She dropped him in the living area, leaving him there and not paying attention to him any further.

Instead, she hurried into the fresher, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was a pale, milky white with small dark blue thorns adorning her cheeks and temples. Her eyes were the color of golden sand – rare among her people.

Corellie reached up and tugged off the blond wig, revealing long straight black hair falling to her shoulders. She wanted to be herself for the next step of the plan, so she unzipped the back of her gown, letting the dark green garment fall to the floor around her feet.

Her black combat suit lay folded on a small dresser and she hurried to get dressed. Time was pressing.

**1630 Standard Galactic Time**

The first of five power conduits Corellie searched for was hidden behind two separate wall panels. She knew the cables obscuring the view led to nothing of importance so without a second thought she used a vibro dagger to cut through them, extracting the wall panels as swiftly and as carefully as she could. Within the conduit, she saw a small rectangular box – her fingers shook as she opened it by cutting off the front along the seams.

Corellie smiled as a blinking blue light appeared behind the small plate. It was the smallest of power generators, linking the conduits to one another. Tampering with it could lead to massive power failure but that wasn't what Corellie was going for. She wanted death – she wanted blazing fires to be seen from space.

She set the plate aside and dug through a satchel at her waist. Long fingers retrieved a black round object, resembling a glittering marble. One side was flat, embedded with a tiny microchip. Corellie pursed her lips as she placed the marble on the small power generator, holding her breath and hoping she hadn't been mistaken.

An audible click made her breathe a sigh of relief and she hurriedly replaced all plates before making sure the corridor was still empty. She had chosen a corner in an unused section of Imp Headquarters to implement her plan – there would be no second Empire if she had anything to say about it. The thought of yet another ruling Empire made her blood run cold. Her people had suffered enough at the hand of Palpatine.

No more.

Corellie took a quick look at her chrono.

A little over an hour and she might just change history. She ran down the corridor to finish her carefully plotted plan to get rid of the next imperial power mongrel.

**1750 Standard Galactic Time**

The air was thick with smoke, the stench around them one of scorched durasteel and melted debris. Jaina coughed and tried taking deep breaths, realizing it was a futile endeavor. As the putrid stink tickled her nostrils, her stomach heaved. Trying to move proved worthless as well. She couldn't feel her legs, could barely move her arms.

Panic almost overran her senses and she fought to regain control. But as her thoughts went out to her unborn child, she almost lost the fight. Reaching out to the Force, she felt the small and steady heartbeat and relaxed for just a second. Her baby was unharmed but she herself was not.

The only light Jaina could see came through cracks in the walls around her. She frowned…

Then she remembered the ceiling collapsing but Zekk had pulled her back just in time. "What the hell happened?" she whispered trying again to move her legs.

"Jaina!"

She turned her head to the voice, squinting in the dark. She knew the direction it was coming from but it was so dark and growing darker still…

"Jaina!" The voice was alert, laced with fear and yet she heard determination as well.

"I'm here." She croaked, hardly recognizing her own raspy voice. She sent out a spark through the Force, hoping that Zekk would find her. The coldness from her legs was seeping upward to her hips – all she could think about was her baby and its survival.

"Hurry." She whispered under her breath, squinting as the last few lights turned into a musky dark grey. She lost consciousness before Zekk could help her, her last thoughts going to her family and to the baby kicking within her.

Kyp threw Jag to the ground as a tingle at the nape of his neck told him something was about to happen. They hadn't yet hit the floor when the entire complex shook, the lights flickering on and off – and an echoing explosion that ripped half the wall into pieces, burying the men standing in the hall underneath debris and rubble.

_The Force is your ally_ had always seemed like an expression old Jedi Masters kept telling their padawans as a parent would tell their child of an urban legend. But today Jedi Knight Zekk understood the truth within the words.

He used every ounce of energy he had left to lift heavy rocks from the ground, each time hoping to find Jaina underneath. He hadn't been fast enough to get her to safety the way he had promised he would if a dangerous situations such as this one ever occur. Pushing thoughts of failure to the deepest pits of his mind, he threw large pieces of stone aside, this time using his hands as well.

He felt warm blood running down his temples and the skin around his ribs hurt – breathing grew labored with every passing second; his knee twisted when he had fallen but he wouldn't give up in saving Jaina, no matter his own pain.

"Jaina!" he called in between coughs. The entire wall connecting the hall to the briefing room lay in a pile everywhere at once. The ceiling showed a gaping hole, giving him perfect sight to the darkening sky up above. At least he had an escape vector…

For a split second, Zekk stopped moving as he heard Jaina's quiet voice and a push through the Force. He doubled his efforts as he caught her flickering presence.

One last slab of rock and he found her stuck underneath a fallen pillar of durasteel. There was no way she could have moved her legs – Zekk doubted she would be able to walk. The white gown she wore was drenched in her own blood, cuts and scrapes were visible along her bare arms and face.

"Jaina." Zekk hissed between clenched teeth, using the Force to enhance his strength. The durasteel pillar moved aside a few centimeters as he used the Force to push is aside. He lifted it just a little higher, enough to pull Jaina out. He checked her pulse, made sure she was breathing before he held her close.

"Jaina." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, her lips trembling, "Something's wrong, Zekk."

"I know. We have to get out of here."

"No." Tears welled up in her dark eyes, "The baby." She gripped his shirt and clenched her teeth as a contraction made her writhe in pain. She arched her back and groaned as the pain grew within her belly, "I can't feel my legs." She croaked, gritting her teeth.

Zekk held her until the contraction ceased and breathed out a quivering sigh, "Now we really need to hurry."

"I can't walk."

"I'll have to carry you." Slowly he lifted her into his arms and got to his feet. His ribs screamed out to him and his knee almost gave out but he held steady. He lifted his eyes to the only exit right above them then shifted his attention to piled rocks near the entrance to the briefing room. It would take longer to move them and he didn't know if the briefing room was still intact. His best chances lay in trying to reach the roof and taking one of the speeders from there.

He knew he could make it, even while carrying Jaina the way he did. He just hoped he would make in time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Horrible." Liz muttered, staring at a large canvas she violated with dark colors. Holding a thick brush in her hand, she dipped it into a small bowl of dark blue paint and flung it against the canvas yet again, feeling annoyed and irritated – and smiling at the fact that the picture really did mirror her current state of mind.

Setting the brush aside, Liz sighed and headed to the fresher to wash her hands. She glimpsed her face in the mirror, laughing at the sight of her. She had paint everywhere; even her dark hair held sprinkles of blue and black.

She didn't mind. Splashing water onto her face and completely ignoring her hair, she turned back into her small atelier and began cleaning up after herself, her thoughts wandering. Starting a new life on Bastion had been easier than she had expected. Giving up her life on Coruscant had therefore been that much harder. All her adult life she had worked with children, training as a social worker and later helping children who had lost their family during the Yuuzhan Vong war. She would do her best to find decent families for them but it had been a long and tiring process.

Even after all these years after the war, too many of the children – some of them now grown, leading lives of their own – had been stuck in the orphanage. It pained Liz to know she couldn't help everyone. Her assistant had taken over her position but Liz had threatened surprise visits from time to time and she always made good on her threats.

She was worried that something might go wrong while she was away.

"You're here to stay. Give it up." She closed her eyes, taking a deep, quivering breath. She felt nervous all of a sudden, playing it off to be anxiety due to the change her life was taking.

Everything changed, Liz knew but it didn't mean she had to like it. Maybe she would take Jag up on his offer and take on a position on his staff instead of dealing with overbearing parents at the daycare center.

Again, a wave of sudden nervousness cascaded throughout her body, so strong that she shivered and her breath came out in gasps. Dropping the paintbrush to the floor, she reached up to her throat, scratching at an itch that appeared out of nowhere. She doubled over in pain, falling to her knees and biting down hard not to scream.

"What the hell…" she brought out through clenched teeth, her fingers digging into the carpet. She closed her eyes, using the technique Kyp had taught her to calm down. Her usage of the Force had always been minimal, manifesting mainly in dreams or sudden vicious thoughts. She could have learned to do more with the little talent she possessed but she had never much been interested in a path leading to an apprenticeship to becoming a Jedi.

She felt fear, a growing anxiety but she didn't know why. There _was_ nothing to fear. When she opened her eyes, she gasped in horror – the colors splattered around her atelier turned into a dark red right before her eyes. The black and blue spots churned to blood, running down the canvas, dripping off the brush and collecting in small puddles on the floor.

Liz bit back a scream while crawling to the wall, leaning against it and pulling her knees to her chest. She drew the Force around herself, like a blanket protecting from the cold, hoping to clear her mind so she could think clearly. Obviously, something was very, very wrong –

"Mom!"

Liz jumped at the cry and ripped her eyes open, breathing raggedly. Everything in her atelier had returned to normal, the paint spots and her canvas back to its original dark colors. Slowly, she stood and swallowed, her throat parched.

"Mom!" Zeth bounded into the room, his dark eyes wide, "You have to see this!" She followed him into the living room, still dealing with the after effects of the gruesome experience in the atelier. Zeth turned around and grasped her hand, pulling her forward – doubtless, because he thought she was too slow.

Zeth had switched on the holonet, the blue hologram of a wildly gesticulating reporter flickering ever so slightly. Liz's blood ran cold as she noted the reporter surrounded by gaping people, all staring up to a smoking building – or what was left of it. The upper half had been blown away, leaving an eerily looking durasteel skeleton.

"Mom, it's Imperial Headquarters." Zeth whispered. "Dad's there."

Liz fought to keep standing upright, tears clouding her vision as scenarios of Kyp dead or dying crossed her mind, "Is he –"

"He's alive." Zeth said, closing his eyes and searching the Force for his fathers' signature, "But he's hurt."

He was afraid for his father, equally as afraid as Liz was. Throughout the years, she had known that there might come the day Kyp would not return from a mission but possibly having to deal with the scenario now – would she ever be prepared?

Visibly shaken, Liz sat down on the floor, pulling her son into a warm hug.

"What do we do now, Mom?" Zeth asked in a strained voice.

She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes, "We wait."

Images of swirling dust and searing fire assaulted his mind before he even had a chance to open his eyes. Jag sat bolt upright and wished he hadn't. Not only did he feel dizzy but he also hit his head on something sharp – he lay back down with a hiss, reaching up to feel a bloody cut running across his forehead.

"Great. You're not dead." Jag tried turning to the voice, realizing then that space was rather limited. He lay with his shoulder nudged against a hard material, his booted feet pressing into what he thought was a wall. Taking a breath, he stretched his arms upward, his fingertips brushing along an equally hard and pointy surface.

Besides the eerie glow of a purple lightsaber, there was no source of light.

"Where are we?"

He perceived a slight shrug from his right and turned his gaze towards Kyp, who could barely sit up. His lightsaber stood on its hilt, leaning against the dark wall and, surprisingly, it didn't cut through. Even in the dim light Jag could see Kyp wasn't doing well. His face pale and placid, droplets of perspiration ran down his temples. His fists lay clenched beside him and he breathed in irregular huffs.

"Thought I'd lost you there for a moment. Wasn't sure."

"I'm too stubborn to die like this. I've been through worse." Jag narrowed his eyes, witnessing tiny pebbles and dust falling from above but instead of landing on him, they fell in an awkward angle, as if sliding down an invisible bubble.

He looked to Kyp with a slight frown, "Are you doing this?"

"Can't hold it much longer. You need to hurry and find a way out of here."

Easier said than done. Jag managed to get to his knees, bending forward trying not to hit his head again. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A while." Kyp closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He didn't look well _at all_. Physically, Jag felt fine; only a few scratches and bruises – but inside his anger simmered needing only a small nudge to blow up into pure fury.

Jag scanned the area again, searching for signs of light or larger bricks to pick away so they could crawl out. Even before the thought had completely crossed his mind he knew it wouldn't work – if he indeed found a way out, Jag would be able to leave but the moment Kyp let go of the Force, the small hole they were trapped in would collapse. Moreover, seeing the state the Jedi Master was in, Jag doubted he would be able to move and concentrate on keeping the bubble in place at the same time.

He kept his thoughts to himself while using his fingers to brush along the rocks and spikes of durasteel protruding from various parts of the "ceiling". He drew his brows together as he felt a soft piece of – silk? – slide between his fingers. He pulled at it, causing more pebbles and even larger pieces of steel to tumble down and slide off the Force shield. What Jag had not expected was a lifeless and bloody hand sliding towards him as well. Startled, he drew back and remembered his guest from the day – the Andalese representative.

It seemed the meeting hadn't gone too well for him after all.

Kyp grunted as larger portions of the "ceiling" cascaded down upon his erected shield. Jag hoped dearly the shield would hold just a little longer…

A beam of light shone through a small crack a few meters in front of him. At least he now knew they weren't buried too deep but he still had no idea how to widen the crack without weakening the shield with falling debris.

Both men jumped as Kyp's com link chirped. Slowly – painfully slow – the Jedi Master reached across his torso to grab the com link from his belt. He threw it to Jag who caught it in mid air, switching it to the receiving frequency.

" – do you read? Please respond."

Jag breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Zekk's voice on the other line, "Zekk. Are you alright?"

There was a slight awkward pause before the Jedi Knight answered, "I'm fine. Where are you?"

"Buried it seems."

"There are recovery teams all over the place. They'll get –"

"We don't have that much time, Zekk. Can you make sure someone locks onto the com link's signature and gets us out of here as soon as possible?"

Jag heard shouts and yells from the other end, Zekk's deep voice beckoning someone to hurry.

"Is Jaina alright?" Jag asked softly, closing his eyes and inwardly preparing for the worst kind of news. Zekk sighed and Jag pictured him nodding, "She'll be fine. She went into premature labor."

The fear of losing her vanished, replaced by the fear of not being there for her when she needed him the most. At least she was alive.

"Stay with her, Zekk."

"I hadn't planned on leaving." He paused – Jag heard more voices but he couldn't make out the words, "Listen – there's a team coming your way. They'll be bringing droids to get you out. Just a few more minutes."

Jag breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"I have to –"

"Make sure Jaina's alright." Jag cut the link and turned back to Kyp. Leaning against the wall, he had closed his eyes, his skin sickeningly pale.

"You still with me?"

Kyp smiled slightly, "Barely."

"We'll be out of here in no time."

He coughed and nodded, "Wonderful."

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Jag wondered which way would be best to thank the Jedi Master for saving his life, to thank Zekk for making sure Jaina was alright. How in the universe had he gotten into a situation like this? He had known life would turn out to be hard once he had taken on the position of Head of State of the Imperial Remnant but he hadn't expected assassination attempts until much, much later. That someone would try an attempt on his life and that of his wife's was a sure bet – and now he was overly grateful that Zekk and Kyp were around to help.

"How much longer can you hold the shield up?"

Kyp's eyes grew hard, "As long… as… I have to."

"Emperor's black bones…are you seeing this?" Eevy Tavik asked, turning around to her husband. Oren sat with one leg draped across his knee, a holozine in his hand as his dark eyes scanned yet another article about the Head of State.

"Oren! Look!"

"One more reason to not like the Jedi. It's unbelievable that Luke Skywalker appointed this – _child_ to run Imperial politics."

"They bombed Headquarters!"

Oren wasn't listening. As of late, the retired Navy Officer had taken on the hobby of bickering and nagging about politicians from all over the universe – his newest victim being Jagged Fel. Again.

"Granted, he might have enough brain when it comes to tactics and military issues but I doubt –"

"Shut up!" Eevy screeched, staring blaster bolts at the man she had married almost twenty years earlier. At the time, she had been head over heels in love with him. However as she grew older, as time passed and the longer Oren had stayed with the Navy – things had simply changed. She hardly recognized him anymore and she hated the fact that he constantly had things to say that were mostly uncalled for. "Don't you care that there was an attack? Someone attacked your precious Empire, Oren! Look!"

He lifted tired eyes to the 2D screen of the Eevy's private com console. Slowly he got up from his chair, the holozine falling to the floor. Eevy watched as he stared dumbfounded, his face mirroring her own shock and incomprehension. An attack on Imp Headquarters? Who would be so bold? So brave?

Eevy and Oren watched in silence as the reporter on the screen turned around and pointed to the upper half of the building. The camera zoomed onto a salvaging droid, its long arms and tentacles thrusting forward, retrieving large blocks of durasteel as well as glass, bricks – anything it could grasp and throw aside.

"Do you suppose there are still survivors?" Eevy whispered.

Oren grunted, "Who knows? People on the lower levels must have gotten out alright."

"Yes, but the droid wouldn't be up there just for the hell of it? Wouldn't they start by getting the people out of the vicinity first? Everyone's staring."

A small window opened on the right side of the screen, showing an ever-growing crowd of spectators, all of them gawking when the salvaging droid picked up a huge piece of transparasteel, shifting its torso to the right and dropping it in a repulsor driven container by its side. A group of men wearing protective clothing pushed their way through the crowd, hurrying to get to a repulsor lift.

Eevy looked to her husband, watching as his dark skin blanched ever so slightly. His forehead creased into a deep frown and slowly he shook his head, "This is crazy. Now we have terrorists attacking. I feel like we've stepped into the New Republic."

They watched as the repulsor lift took the men to the top near the salvaging droid. Eevy held her breath as one of the men extracted a long rope from his belt, throwing it forward. The camera shifted position to try getting a better shot but was unsuccessful – the droid with its bulky mass simply stood in the way.

The smaller window on the screen blackened for just a few seconds and with the next pictures Eevy held her hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

The man who had thrown the rope pulled, a colleague helping him while standing to the side and grasping a portion of the rope. The camera zoomed closer when it was obvious they had gotten somebody out from within the wreckage that had been Imp HQ. It was Jagged Fel.

"Dear Gods." Oren whispered, shaking his head. "At least he made it out alive."

Eevy frowned as the small picture of Fel began gesticulating wildly and there was no doubt in her mind that he was yelling, jerking his thumb towards the place where they had gotten him out. It seemed…

"There's still someone down there."

Fel removed his dark jacket, throwing it aside before he jumped back into the hellhole he had just been rescued from.

They wouldn't let him see her because he wasn't immediate family. Zekk rolled his eyes at stupid rules and policies. Walking up and down the corridor of the hospital, he watched as medical personnel went about their tasks – he hadn't heard an estimate but by the looks of things a lot of people had been badly wounded.

He watched as a young nurse pushed a gurney through the hall, a man strapped down screaming at the top of his lungs. One side of his face was a bloody mess, his clothes shredded and burned. Blackened arms lay at his sides, his hand balling into fists repeatedly while his pain filled screams echoed through the corridor.

Zekk forced himself to look away, gritting his teeth. How many times had he heard not to give up hope that the galaxy would find its way without pain and suffering? Even then, he had known those words to be a lie. Nothing would change. Death and destruction would go on forever, no matter who interfered – no matter if the Jedi interfered.

His green gaze swept the floor around his feet – his guilt was getting the better of him. He had failed to protect Jaina… If he'd been more alert, if he'd searched the area with the Force, maybe she wouldn't have been hurt! Maybe all this might have been prevented, had he paid better attention.

Zekk sighed. It didn't matter anymore. What was done, was done and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. All he could do now was hope that he would be forgiven.

Jaina could barely make out the voices around her. Through blurry eyes she saw nurses and droids – the nurses talked in sharp voices, their movements hectic as they moved around her. Like bees, almost.

She smiled slightly – she was thinking of bees while she was in pain?

Her fingers dug into the sheets, into the softness of the mattress. She gritted her teeth and drew on the Force. As weak as she was, there was only a fraction of energy to tap into and the pain in her abdomen was growing stronger with every passing second. At first, it had started out as a simple pressure but had doubled into a stinging, almost ripping sensation wandering throughout her body.

Then there was the fever. That's why the nurses were so worried about her – she was in labor _and_ she was sick. Jaina closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip, tasting the saltiness of her skin. The room was so hot…

"You're going to be alright." She heard someone say. One of the nurses – one of the bees. The nurse smiled at her and nodded her head, "Don't you worry. Your little girl is anxious to see the world."

_I don't want her to see a world like this._

"We're going to give you something for the pain and for the temperature, okay?"

Why was the nurse talking to her as if she were a little child? Jaina didn't much care for her tone of voice; she understood why she needed meds. She turned her head towards the window, staring at nothing in particular.

Jag was still out there, wasn't he? She felt he was still alive but he felt…wrong. Angry and irritated. Aggravated and… _cold_.

Her thoughts as to why he felt cold diminished into nothingness as another contraction ripped through her belly. She arched her back, biting down hard until the pain slowly receded. The unborn little girl wanted to greet the world with open arms but Jaina… Jaina wanted her little girl to be safe. And the world wasn't safe!

_Jag…where are you?_

"Her temperature's still rising."

Jaina barely heard the nurse's voice, barely understood her words. She felt lightheaded, as if she were floating or swimming in a vast sea of beautiful blue water.

"We can't administer any more medication. It might harm the baby."

No one could harm her baby. Her daughter was safe… Jaina would keep her safe.

"We need to get her to the OR."

_Jag…where are you?_


	9. Chapter 9

No matter where you travelled in the galaxy, it seemed all hospitals, infirmaries and medical bays held the same unnerving stench of uncertainty. Was death near? Or rather a full recovery? Disfigurement? Long-term illnesses?

In each and every face Jag passed in the halls, he could see fear mixed with hope, determination that this was the last station in a long-lived life. Perhaps some believed that beyond their pain lay salvation, that when their time came to say goodbye to this forsaken galaxy they had had the misfortune to be born in, there would lay something else – something that was indeed worth dying for.

Jag swallowed back his own fear – fear he did not let anyone see. His face was impassive as he followed a flock of nurses and doctors down the hall, hurrying to keep up with their pace. They talked in loud voices, some yelling words and expressions that held no meaning to him. What counted were their expressions. Some seemed grave, some seemed hopeful – some seemed not to care at all.

Jag _did_ care. The medical staff ran alongside a gurney onto which his friend lay strapped. Dirt and grime splotched his face, his clothes ripped in various places, his skin color the palest white Jag had ever seen.

A small machine, no larger than his palm, hung from the side of the gurney, beeping in line with Kyp's heartbeat. Jag found the sound reassuring, a sign that the older man would be alright. But when the sound suddenly picked up, growing erratic until there was only a monotone beep, that reassurance turned into almost uncontrollable anger.

One of the nurses pushed him back as the rest of them headed further down the hall. The monotonous beep still echoed through his mind when he realized the nurse was speaking to him in a clipped tone. A tone Jag didn't much care for.

Slowly, blazing green eyes shifted from the receding gurney to the tall woman standing before him. It wasn't fair to direct his grudge towards her and he knew better. Channeling his ill feelings as best he could, he listened to what the woman had to say, feeling a coldness seep through his bones for the second time that day.

"Your wife's in the OR. She –"

"Take me to her."

"You're hurt." The nurse gestured to a long, bleeding cut on his forehead, "We should get –"

"Take me to my wife. Now."

She nodded once and gestured for him to follow her. Instead of taking a turbolift to their destination two levels up, the nurse decided to use the stairs. Too many people filled the halls, too many people waiting, and too many people asking too many questions.

But even the small stairway was packed. Ignoring the sick and injured, he kept up with the nurse, his only thoughts being those that Jaina was alright. Already he wouldn't vouch for _anything_ if he saw her hurt, bleeding, in pain… Just like the people waiting in the halls.

The nurse, whose nametag showed her name to be Simi, dug out a small keycard from her coveralls, slapping it against a control panel next to the door leading to the OR level. The quietness was assaulting. There were no cries or yells, no grieving sounds or grunts of pain. Besides machinery, it was blissfully silent.

"This way." Nurse Simi said, waving for Jag to keep up. She passed through a pair of double doors and Jag followed. A few meters down a dim lit corridor, he read the sign "Operating Room One" above another set of double doors and everything within him screamed to keep walking, to ignore Nurse Simi's requests to follow her.

"Please, sir. This way."

"Is she in there?"

"Yes."

"Then let me see her."

Nurse Simi shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sir. They've already started the operation. Unauthorized personnel have no entry." She sighed when Jag didn't budge, "Sir, it won't be much longer. You can see for yourself that she's alright. But you have to follow me."

What choice did he have? Above all, Jag hated being helpless. So he followed Nurse Simi through another set of doors, wondering when he'd ever felt this worried before…

When the com console chimed, Liz froze. Seconds passed in which she didn't move, her eyes darting back and forth at the hologram showing yet another angle of Imperial Headquarters. Liz swallowed when the pictures shifted to Jag and Kyp being rescued – a lifeless Kyp.

He _was_ alive, she could feel it, but barely.

"Mom." She turned to Zeth's small voice. The boy stood next to the com console and that's when she noticed it had stopped beeping, "Dad's in the hospital. We should go."

Of course they would go. Liz jumped to her feet and raked a hand through her still paint spotted hair, "Hurry up and get dressed. We'll take Dad's speeder."

Zeth chuckled while turning around to head to his room, returning with a dark jacket swung over his shoulders and black boots in his hands, "I am so telling on you. No one's allowed to drive that speeder but him."

"I really doubt he'd mind right now. Come on." She beckoned him to hurry up, while slipping into her own shoes and hurrying out of the apartment. The corridors were empty, eerily quiet and the parking space on the roof of their building equally so. It seemed most of the people were glued to their holonet, watching in anticipation what would happen next.

They spent the ride to the hospital in silence. Zeth played around with the radio, which would normally have bugged the crap out of her but her mind kept showing her the pictures of Jag hoisting Kyp's body out of that wretched hole. She fought tears and took a deep breath. He wasn't dead. And that was what counted.

Traffic lanes were packed. Liz peered over the hood and squinted, seeing a few security patrols redirecting traffic. At the pace they were going, it would take them at least an hour to get to the hospital. She didn't think she could hold it together for that long.

Zeth hummed along with an old song he used to love as a little kid. He had been maybe five years old, shifting through his own small radio when he had suddenly started laughing, clapping and jumping from side to side when the song had started up. Liz remembered that day so vividly, remembered how she and Kyp had watched him with fascination written all over their faces.

So many years had passed; Zeth had grown into a fine young man with a fierce temper and a big mouth but he was their pride.

Liz veered the speeder into a lower traffic lane, jumping when she heard someone honk at her from behind. Zeth gave her a sidelong glance, "Don't wreck the speeder, Mom."

"Not my intention. Let them fuss all they want." Her eyes darted to the rearview mirror and she watched with mild amusement as a heavy set, uniformed man threw his hands in the air and was no doubt swearing at her. Liz could have hardly cared less.

"Will he be alright?" Zeth asked in a low voice, his head bent down to stare at his hands. He folded them in his lap and he looked like such a well-behaved boy as he sat there like that. He was a troublemaker but since their move to Bastion, he'd gotten better. There hadn't been any bodily fights – although his mouth had gotten him into trouble countless times already.

"I think he will be." She reached over and laid her hand on his, squeezing gently, "When he wakes up, I bet you ten credits he'll shrug it off saying something like 'I've been through worse bla bla'."

Zeth smiled, "I think you're right." He turned halfway to face her, "And if you really want to get rid of ten credits, you don't have to bet. I'll gladly take them."

Liz chuckled and shook her head. Even in a time like this, the boy knew how to make her laugh. "I'll think about it."

Her estimate of reaching the hospital in an hour had almost been precise. Avoiding a few mindless drivers and a run-in with a security patrol, Liz parked the speeder in the public lot behind the hospital complex. Locking the vehicle up, she grabbed Zeth's hand and together they almost ran towards the entrance.

She gasped as she witnessed the injured people of the explosion. Shivers ran down her spine when she heard screams and yells of agony. Zeth stepped closer and clutched at his mother – the boy was strong in the Force, just like his father. Liz knew he felt and saw things in a much different light. Inheriting Kyp's empathy abilities, Zeth would be able to feel the patients' pain as if it were his own. At a young age, Zeth had learned to shield himself from the powerful onslaught of emotions but sometimes, certain feelings still seeped through.

The nurse at the front desk explained that they would find Kyp in the Emergency Ward. Zeth was pulling at her hand, wanting to get away from so much emotional turmoil as fast as possible, before Liz even had the chance to thank her.

Jag corrected himself. Being helpless and having to _wait_ was the worst possible combination. Nurse Simi had brought him to a waiting room, trying to ease his fear, that everything was going to be alright. Nevertheless, he wasn't there with Jaina when she needed him most.

Besides him, there were two other men in the room. One of them looked like he was about to pound the nearest wall, whereas the other was calmness in person. Jag wondered if they would be receiving good or bad news…

The ensuing silence gave Jag opportunity to think clearly for a few minutes. He let his mind wander to the nature of the attack, asking himself why he hadn't seen it coming. Why his inner court and specialists hadn't seen it coming, since they prided themselves with their work? He raked a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. He didn't even know if Kyp was alive or not. Force, if he had died – not only would he have had lost a good friend but the consequences of his death… He didn't even want to think about it.

"Usually these operations don't take longer than thirty minutes." Nurse Simi said in a good-natured voice, "She'll be fine."

Jag glanced down at his arm when her small hand touched his bare skin. He didn't move a muscle but the glare he shot her must have told her everything she needed to know. A whole lot of Do-not-mess-with-me was plastered all over his face.

Nurse Simi backed away a step just as the doors to the waiting room burst open. A female Doctor wearing dark red coveralls smiled warmly when she entered, looking Jag over from head to toe. Recognition sparked in her blue eyes and she stepped forward, extending a pale hand, "I'm Nurse Alia. Your wife is fine, sir. She'll be awake in the next few minutes."

Jag exhaled a breath of relief.

"And your baby girl is doing wonderful. Strong lungs, that one." She laughed at Jag's sudden blank expression, knowing it to be a mixture of indescribable feelings, "If you'd follow me?"

His mind wrapped itself around the fact that he was now officially a father. At least it tried to. It kept jumping back to the news that Jaina was going to be fine and the little girl he had yet to meet.

Leaving Nurse Simi behind – she smiled and waved – Jag followed the red clad woman down the hall towards the faintest of cries. Not the cry of someone hurt but the cry of an innocent new life greeting its new cold home. It took all Jag had to follow the nurse on wobbly legs and weak knees.

Nurse Alia led Jag into a small room that held absolutely no typical hospital elements. The room had been painted in a deep green hue and along the walls and ceiling, he recognized drawings of various smiling sea creatures. To his left stood a row of low dressers, each topped with small figurines and baby play toys. A few feet away to the front stood an elderly woman, whose dark yet melodic voice floated back towards him. She seemed to be cooing and whispering endearing words to the little life struggling in its new environment.

The small cries ripped through him with such force, he felt a sudden protectiveness envelope him. It was now his duty to keep his daughter safe. His little girl.

He stepped closer, swallowing a lump in his throat, as he peered around the woman examining the little baby. For the first time, he laid eyes on this perfect little creature – her small mouth formed an O while she grabbed the Doctor's thumb and let everyone in ear shot know that she was the boss. The little one squeezed her eyes shut, drawing on another breath as the Doctor began to take a closer look at her small legs and tiny little toes.

She was beautiful. Thick dark hair covered her small head and dark eyes gazed around in between little squeals. And her nose… Jag smiled; his little girl looked just like her mother.

"Meet your daughter." Nurse Alia had tears in her eyes, as she smiled brightly, "She won't bite you yet. Go on."

Jag swallowed while taking another step closer to the life that was a part of him. He reached out with his hand, gently caressing her fingers. She grabbed him fiercely and quieted down – his heart instantly reached out to this perfect little life. "Hello there, little one."

"She is a beauty." The Doctor whispered in a low voice, "We have to get her dressed. Would you like to do the honors?"

Jag raised his brows and glanced from his daughter back to the Doctor, "I..uh…"

"Don't worry. They're not as breakable as they seem." The Doctor laughed good-heartedly while turning around and gesturing for the nurse to fetch diapers and clothing for the newborn baby.

It was indescribable. He had just met this precious little thing and already his love for her grew exponentially.

Still his mind couldn't yet grasp the fact that he was a parent. A father. Doubt settled in to dampen his mood. Was he even worthy of such a beautiful creation? Would he be a good father to her? Could he keep her safe?

"Here." The Doctor interrupted his thoughts, handing him a diaper. She stepped back to give him room.

Jag wasn't accustomed to this sort of situation at all – almost shamefully he felt his cheeks grow hot as he cleared his throat, "I…um…I've never done this before."

"Don't worry." The Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder, "It isn't too hard. I'll show you."

Jag watched his little girl in awe, wondering again why he deserved such a perfect family.

The medical droid had told her that Kyp would be unconscious for the next few hours. A chemically induced sleep, so to speak. Zeth stood beside her as the both of them gazed up towards a large Bacta tank, the clear fluid looking like water instead of the healing serum that could repair wounds in a faster pace.

The Jedi Master floated within the tank, his dark hair creating a black halo around his head. His eyes closed, his body completely relaxed, Liz could now see the extent of his injuries and she swallowed a few times before she found her voice again.

"The Droid said he'll be alright, Mom." Zeth said softly, gripping her hand nonetheless. "I know he'll be okay. He always gets better."

Liz nodded but she didn't dare speak. One word out of her mouth and she knew she'd break down crying right then and there. She needed to be strong – for herself, for Kyp but most of all for their son.

"I want to stay here until he wakes up." Zeth breathed, "I think he'd like that."

"We will." She pulled him into a hug and together they sat down on the floor in front of the tank, both their hearts filled with hope that the husband and father would indeed be alright.

Jaina felt groggy when she opened her eyes. Blinking the blurriness away repeatedly, she tried focusing on her surroundings, realizing a moment later that she lay in a large hospital room. Memories rushed through her mind and when she was about to panic, she had enough sense to draw on the Force and calm her overactive nerves. She breathed deeply, imagining the air in her lungs cleansing her body from within.

She stopped moving when she suddenly heard an unfamiliar sound from her right. Discreetly, Jaina turned her head and didn't dare move any further at the sight that met her eyes.

A plush dark blue chair stood in the corner and Jag sat atop it, one leg swung over the other. He held a bundle of pink blankets in his arms and Jaina realized his striking smile – a smile that could still knock her off her feet – belonged to their little angel sleeping soundly in her father's warm embrace.

Gently, Jag caressed the little girl's face, whispering words that made Jaina smile, "You've already got your father wrapped around your little fingers."

Something within her melted at this perfect sight. Although she would have wished for other circumstances for her daughter to enter their world, she had a strong feeling that, in the end, everything would turn out just fine.


End file.
